Varia of the Night Sky
by dragonsage1993
Summary: Xanxus in an act of curiosity had one of his men do research to find his birth father. what the man finds is a young niece with a curious medical condition. The TSAB might be prepared for the wolkenritter but are they ready for the Varia. summary not the best please try it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own hitman reborn or magical girl lyrical Nanoha. They are owned by Akira Amano and Masaki Tsuzuki.**

 **Prologue you're an uncle**

Sitting at a desk in a well decorated office is a man with spiky black hair and red eyes. He had a slight buzz cut on the side of his head with a raccoon tail with three bird feathers tied to the base of his neck. He seemed to have a frostbite like mark on his left cheek. He wore a black jacket on his shoulders underneath it was a white dress shirt and a loosely knotted tie. He had his legs on the desk showing his black pants and boots. This was Xanxus Vongola the adopted son of Timoteo Vongola and leader of the Varia.

Right know Xanxus was looking over some of the documents he couldn't hand over to his second in command Squalo since it needed the authorization of the Varia leader. As he was looking into some foreign leader's assassination job he heard a knock on the door. Relieved to have an excuse to ignore the paperwork he said, "Who is it?"

"Nebbia of the mist division," Spoke the individual on the other side. This caused Xanxus to raise an eyebrow because it was unusual for someone outside of his elements to report to him. He pulled one of his x guns out and kept it pointed at the door from underneath the desk as he told the person to enter.

Nebbia looked like most of mist division keeping themselves concealed under a hood and baggy clothes. If not for the male voice Xanxus would have no idea if he was male or female. "What are you doing here trash," he asked.

"Forgive me for my intrusion master Xanxus but you wanted my report on the investigation as soon as I finished," Nebbia said.

Xanxus had to spend a moment trying to figure out which investigation the mist is referring to, but for the life of him he cannot remember which one. With everything going on with the memories of the alternative future, the fiasco of an inheritance ceremony, and the battle for the rainbow he could not remember what the mist was ordered to investigate. Deciding to pretend that he knew what the mist officer was talking about he said, "Okay trash report."

"Yes master. Upon receiving the sample of you DNA that you gave me I ran it through numerous databases to find and relationship matches," Nebbia said. As soon as he said that first part Xanxus instantly remembered the mission he sent the mist on. After the ring battles he was plagued in curiosity over who is biological father could be and told mammon to order one of her mists to look into the matter for him not wanting to waste any of his guardian's time with investigating. Xanxus decided to put his gun away and listen to the report honestly curious about the results.

"After about the fourth database search I found out that your biological father name is Xander Russo who was in Italy around the right time for a business trip before he returned to japan," Nebbia said.

"That name sound Italian why was he living in japan," Xanxus asked. He found the similarity in their names to much of a coincidence, and wondered if his mother had known originally who his father was and fell into disillusion later.

"He worked for a multinational manufacturing company and was in charge of the Japanese plants and came to Italy to give a progress report as well as answer questions pertaining to some questionable financial reports," Nebbia said. "The company fired him shortly afterward but he decided to remain in japan and found himself bouncing from company to company for the next few years."

"Why did he do that rather than return to Europe," Xanxus asks.

This question caused the mist member to stiffen before he appeared to get himself ready to dodge an attack. Xanxus saw this and had a feeling he was not going to like the answer. "He choose to remain in japan because it turned out his wife and daughter had grown to love it there and did not want to leave," Nebbia answered. As soon as he finished he dove out of the way of a flame of wrath bullet fired by Xanxus in a moment of rage.

Xanxus was beyond pissed. He was always considered a bastard by the other family members since Timoteo took him in, but hearing that he really was and that he had a half-sister had pissed him off. It meant that all those words used to describe him when he was little was all true. When he started to calm down after firing a few of his bullets at the mist. He noticed the mist had dodged the attack he must be one of the higher rank mist in the division if he managed to not die.

Hearing the gunfire and feeling the boss's wrath the other Varia members made their way to the bosses office. When they got their Squalo said, "Voi what the hell is going on?"

Mammon who had gotten a little taller since the curse broke but looked mostly the same looked at Nebbia and said, "Nebbia what are you doing here."

"I was reporting the results of my investigation to master Xanxus," He answered.

Mammon took a moment to remember the mission, but unlike Xanxus the mist officer was able to remember the mission. "I see I take it he didn't like what he heard," Mammon said.

"Shi, shi, shi, what investigation is the peasant talking about," Belphegor asked.

"After the battle for the rings Xanxus told me to have one of my officers look into his biological father and find out who it is," Mammon said. "I choose Nebbia because he is very thorough and rarely gives incomplete reports.

"Oh that's fascinating so what did this cutie find that angered the boss so much," Lussaria asked.

"I had just informed him he had a half-sister," Nebbia said.

"What the boss has a half-sister," Asked leviathan in shock.

Nebbia nodded his head and said, "yes her and her mother had loved living in japan that when his father was fired from his work he sought employment there to let them stay. That is as far as I got before I had to start dodging bullets."

Xanxus was still shaking in rage over what he had learned but figured he should let the agent finish the report. He put his guns away and nodded for the agent to continue while the other officers stayed as well wanting to learn more about the boss's family.

Xander saw the nod and continued the report, "you half-sister whose name was Elizabeth Yagami was about five years older than you."

"Was, is she dead," Xanxus asked noticing the use of past tense.

"Yes last year her and her husband got in a car accident with a drunk driver and neither survived. Your biological father died two years earlier with stomach cancer and his wife shortly after due to a heart attack," Nebbia said letting the information soak in.

"I see so my entire biological family is dead huh," Xanxus said. On the outside he showed a face of indifference but on the inside he was both sad and angry. One of his strongest belief was the importance of family and how it should be supported. He could not help but think if he had remained calm when he found out about his adoption and sought this information then he could have met his half-sister and her husband and maybe had prevented their death.

"Not quite master," Nebbia said. "Your sister did have a young daughter named Hayate Yagami. She just recently turned nine and after the death of her parents was placed in the custody of her supposed uncle on her father side."

"You don't believe he is her uncle," Levi asked.

"No I do not. The paperwork is all right and appears to be legit on the surface, but if you dig further into the information you would find that her father was an only child," Nebbia said. "I'm not sure who this mysterious uncle is since I have not yet been able to catch a photo of him and only his two secretaries visit Hayate to make sure she is okay. Even his supposed place of employment is false and they have never heard of him with the number he gave as contact leads to an untraceable line."

"Is it possible he knows of her relation with the boss and plans to use it against him," Levi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it might be connected to something else. For the last year Hayate has been experiencing pain in her legs and recently lost her ability to walk. The doctors have no idea what is wrong with her and have done every test they could think of," Nebbia said. He then pulled out a file and placed it on Xanxus desk. "This is a copy of her medical file. I left another copy with the sun division since their medical knowledge surpasses my own and might have a better idea what is wrong."

"So you were the one who left that interesting file on my desk," Lussaria said.

"What did you learn," Xanxus asks looking at his sun officer.

"I'm not sure since I only just started when we heard the gun fire and came up here," he said. he reached over and picked up the file on the desk and read through it for a few minutes when he was done he closed the file and said, "I can't be certain but it might have to do with her flames the doctors there would have no idea how to test them and is the only reasonable explanation I can think of from the file but I would have to check her in person to learn more."

Xanxus spent a moment trying to think about what to do next. He didn't just want to knock on her door and say, "hello I am your mother's half-brother and this person is a doctor here to test and see if flames ignited from your very soul are causing your condition." Yeah that would go over well and most likely have the cops called in mere moments. Not to mention that if it wasn't flame related he would rather keep his only family out of the underworld if he can.

As if sensing the bosses thoughts mammon came up with a passible idea. "the hospital she visits tend to get visiting doctors from time to time we could have Lussaria be visiting to show them how to use some new equipment and he happens to hear about Hayate unique case and asks if he could use some of the more 'experimental technology' to find the cause."

"That's a good idea Mammon and she looks like just a little cutie I can't wait to meet her," Lussaria said.

Xanxus spent a moment considering the idea before he nodded his head and said, "Okay trash set it up. The rest of us will travel to Uminari and stay discreet till the results come in. From there we will decide our next course of action based on what they say." The other nodded and Squalo got on the phone to arrange a flight to japan.

 **Well here we are a new crossover idea that sort of just popped in my head when I was considering a different story all together. The story really started to form when I was considering making a challenge for other writers to try. The name of this challenge I plan to simply call uncle Xanxus. The rules of the challenge are quite simple since we know nothing of Xanxus biological father the challenge is that Xanxus decides to look for the man and discovers that he has a sibling and maybe a nephew or niece. You can choose anyone from any series as long as you can make it work and make some form of since. The idea of this challenge came from an interesting harry potter and hitman reborn crossover written by sakurademonalchemist called Wrathful skies where a female harry potter is Xanxus half-sister through the same mother but different father.**

 **Just in case it was not clear enough this is occurring after the manga and will mainly feature the Varia with other reborn characters making brief appearances. I plan to make Hayate have sky flames but** _ **not flames of wraths.**_ **I plan to have each of the Wolkenritter be her guardians as well as Nanoha and fate but not sue on their flames type and have been changing it around in my head the only one I know for certain is fate will be lightning. So I am open for ideas on how should be which flame as well as a better tittle since Varia of the night sky was all I could think of and I don't necessarily like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hitman reborn or lyrical magical girl Nanoha. They are owned by Akira Amano and Masaki Tsuzuki.**

 **Chapter 2 the new doctor**

In a regular room in a hospital sat a young girl in a wheel chair. She had short shoulder length brown hair with a red ribbon tied on one side in a form of an x. she had on a white sweater with brown pants. This was Hayate Yagami. She was currently waiting for the doctor to see if there had been any changes to her condition.

With the young girl is a young blond women appearing to be in her early twenties she had a long skirt the stopped just between her ankle and knee. She had on a small unbuttoned green jacket with a black shirt underneath. This is Shamal one of the personal guards of Hayate. "Ms. Hayate do you believe they will find anything this time," Shamal said.

"Well so far they haven't found anything but let's not give up hope Shamal. I'm sure they will find something," Hayate said giving Shamal a small smile.

"Of course Ms. Hayate," Shamal said. That was one of the many things she admired about Hayate her always positive attitude.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor walked in. he gave the two a small smile before he said, "Hello their Hayate how are you doing today?"

"Just fine doctor," Hayate answered. "Is there any news?"

"Unfortunately all of our test came back negative like before," he said. He saw their faces drop in sadness. "But there is a visiting doctor showing off some experimental equipment who had heard about your case and was very interested in it."

"He is," Hayate asked.

"Yes he took a look at your file and even had an idea what might be wrong with you but needed to run a few test to be sure," the doctor said.

"He thinks he knows what is wrong," Hayate said. She didn't notice Shamal twist and reach for her weapon anticipating a fight. She knew Hayate's condition was caused by the book of darkness and if this person knew about it then he might be connected to the TSAB or someone who might try to use Hayate for their own benefit.

"Yes he has a theory but needs to confirm it before he discusses it with you," The doctor said.

"Wow can I meet him," Hayate asked.

"Yes you may. In fact he is just outside waiting for me to introduce him," the doctor said before he walked to the door and opened it. "Hayate let me introduce you to Dr. Lussuria he is naturally from Italy but he is very good at Japanese.

"He from Italy that's amazing," Hayate said. She knows she is part Italian on her mother side and always wanted to see the country.

Spinning in from the door was a very interesting person wearing a doctor's coat. Under the coat he wore a simple white dress shirt and a black tie. The most interesting thing about him was the red trimmed sunglasses he wore and the green hair he had on one side of his head with the rest of his head cut very short.

"Hello their and this little cutie must be Hayate," Lussuria said. He walked over to her and gave her a once over before saying, "now aren't you just the cutest thing."

"Are you really a doctor," Hayate found herself saying as she tries to back away from the guy. He seemed the overly friendly type and she was getting a weird feeling from him.

Shamal was not doing much better than Hayate. She was resisting the urge to activate her device right her and attacking this doctor. He may have been trying to hide it but Shamal had seen enough people in her time to realize this man was a fighter. He walked with very little movement and seemed to have to make a conscious effort to make noise and only one type of person trained to be that silent an assassin. She could also tell through her senses that the man had an active linker core but it felt different from the others. It felt like it was on fire and trying to shine like the morning sun.

"Yes I am," Lussuria said.

"Excuse me lady Hayate but I'm not so sure about this doctor," Shamal said. She was trying to find a way to leave without having to deal with this supposed doctor.

"That's okay Shamal we should at least hear him out," Hayate said.

"Excuse me but did you say that her name was Shamal," He said with a hint of amusement.

"That's correct my name is Shamal what's so funny about that," Shamal asked noticing he was trying not to laugh.

"My apologies I just happen to know of another doctor known as Shamal who is a shameless flirt. So seeing a kind soft spoken Shamal was just amusing to see," He explained.

"Oh," Shamal said. She had no idea how to react to the fact that this person knew another person named Shamal and found her amusing on a comparing her to the other Shamal.

"Know if you are willing to come with me I need to run a few test to confirm my suspicion on what is causing your condition. Unfortunately some results will take a few days to come in so I can't confirm right away," Lussuria said.

"What do you think is wrong with me," Hayate asked.

"I suspect it might have something to do with something few people have and even fewer realize they have it," he answered cryptically.

That answer set off warning bells in Shamal's head thinking he is referring to magic. She made sure to follow and keep a close eye on him as he lead Hayate to a machine that looked similar to an MRI. "What is this for," Shamal asked.

"It's to examine her body and how everything is functioning within it. It is three times stronger than an MRI so it should find something that the MRI couldn't," He answered. In truth the machine was designed to check on the conditions of a person's flame and how the flames interacted with the body. As he turned on the machine what he saw made him release a burst of killing intent that he had to quickly suppress since it had scared the little girl and but her guard on high alert. She could try to play the part of family friend taking care of the girl but Lussuria had seen enough body guard details protecting his targets to know how they act. She always kept one eye on the girl at all times and the other looking for possible threats mainly him once they were introduced. He also noticed she had paged him as not a normal doctor the moment he entered the room and immediately went on the defensive. That was good because if the girl was going to have guards Xanxus would make sure they were at least quality.

They ran a few more test mostly for show since the first one got Lussuria what he needed built he needed to keep appearances. He noticed after his little outburst the guard was always in arm distance to her young charge and was ready to attack him the moment he did anything suspicious.

"Well that should be everything," Lussuria said. "I should have the answers back in a few days so by you appointment next week we should have some answers."

"Okay doctor," Hayate said as she left the room with Shamal following never taking an eye off of Lussuria.

 **Hayate residence**

I don't know who he worked for but I don't believe it was the time space administration bureau. The weird thing is that when I did a scan I found no sign of a device on him despite the fact he had an active linker core," Shamal said.

"You said the core felt different," Spoke a pink hair. She wore a plain jacket with a purple stripe around the shoulder.

"Yes it did Signum," Shamal said. "It felt like it was on fire and was trying to shine as brightly as the sun. The only time I thought I sensed him use magic was after he took a blood sample and he placed his hand over the wound and I saw that the wound had instantly healed."

"Healing magic is very complex how he was able to do that without a device," spoke a purple dog. It had a white main and paws. It also had thick eyebrows and red eyes.

"I'm not sure how he did it but maybe it had something to do with the weird way his core felt," Shamal said.

"Maybe we should just take him out. I'm sure the four of us could take his core and dispose of him so he isn't a threat," Spoke a small red head.

"We probably could but he could just be a scout and we could be confirm their suspicions if he disappears," Spoke Signum. "For now we wait till he shows us who he is working for." The others agreed to this and they started to set up a rotating guard and help off on the hunt for linker cores till they dealt with this newest threat.

 **Varia hotel**

"It's a lot worse than we expected," Spoke Lussuria.

"So what is wrong with her," Asked Xanxus.

"Something is trying to forcibly remove her flames from her. The result of this is causing her body to shut down and try to focus her flames around her vital organs to keep them working and had to give upon the more external parts like her legs and I can tell the arms are starting to weaken as well," Lussuria said.

"Draining her flames like what ghost did in the alternate future," Levi asked.

"Similar but slightly different. Whatever is causing this drain is doing it at a slower pace than ghost did and seems to be doing it deliberately for some unknown reason," Lussuria answered.

"Okay trash how we stop the drain," Xanxus asked.

"Well there are three possible options that we could do to stop the drain but I'm not sure if they will work," Lussuria said. "The first option is to teach her to activate her flames and try to help her to limit the flow of the drain if not stop it all together."

"If we do that then she would be noticed as a flame active eventually. Even if we try to keep them away someone will find out about her. Did you find out what flame type she is," Xanxus said.

"She's a sky," Lussuria said.

"Well that just makes things worse if an unaligned sky is found by the yakuza or another family they may try to force her into their ranks. We would have to keep an eye on her and make sure she had quality guardians," Squalo said.

"Well I'm sure you will hate the second option even more," Lussuria said. "We could try to prevent the drain by placing a seal on her flames. Unfortunately without any knowledge on what is causing the drain on her flames there are only two options that have a chance at working. I'm sure you will absolutely hate both of them."

"What are they trash," Xanxus said.

"The first would be the same type seal Vongola ninth used on the tenth when he was young. The other option would be the zero point break through," Lussuria said already running to the side. The moment he said the second seal Xanxus started to fire continuous hail of bullets at Lussuria for an hour before he finally calmed down.

"Explain trash," Xanxus said.

"They are the only two ways that can seal the flames strongly enough to hopefully prevent the drain," Lussuria said.

"Well that is not an option I'm not sealing any relative of mine," Xanxus said.

"Well the third option is to question her guards. I got the feeling from the one that was with her that she knew what was wrong but didn't tell the young cutie for some reason," Lussuria said.

"I see," Xanxus said. He spent a few minutes thinking about what to do before he said, "During the next appointment you will teach her about flames and how to activate them along with basic control exercises. While you are doing that the others are going to be fighting her guards trying to get answers."

"If we are doing that I call dibs on the pink hair girl. I can tell she uses a sword and I can't wait to cross blades with her," Squalo said.

"I'll take the little bunny," Belphegor said.

"I'll fight the shape shifting dog," Leviathan said. They had caught the dog shifting into a human form.

"Mu I guess that leave the blond to me. You better be paying me," Mammon said.

"So what are you going to be doing while the rest of us are fighting," Squalo said.

"I'm not going to be wasting my time on shitty trash," Xanxus said. In reality he planned on using the time to sneak into the house and see if he can find the source of the flame drain. "Mammon have your mist create a territory so no one sees the fight. We don't want the Vindice on our ass."

"Okay boss," the group said as they went to prepare for the upcoming battle.

 **Well there we have the second chapter of Varia of the night sky. The next chapter will have a few good fight scenes with the Varia versus wolkenritter. Just to make it clear this is before the start of MGLN A's so the TSAB still isn't aware that the book has become active yet.**


	3. wolkenreiter vs varia

**I do not own Hitman reborn or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha. They are owned by Akira Amano and Masaki Tsuzuki.**

 **Chapter 3: Wolkenritter vs Varia**

The wolkenritter were getting Hayate ready for her doctor's appointment since Lussuria called yesterday and said the results were in. Signum was looking things over and debating if they should all go with but decided that it would look to suspicious if they all went. "Vita I want you to go with Shamal to the appointment today," Signum said.

"Are you sure," Vita asked.

"Yes. Me and Zafira will be close by if you need assistance but far enough that if this is a trap we shouldn't be caught in it," Signum said.

"Understood," Vita said. She then turned to Hayate that just entered the room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep I sure hope Dr. Lussuria found the cause of my illness," Hayate said. In her lap is her sketchpad that she opens up and looks over some of her designs.

"Why are you bringing your sketchpad Ms. Hayate," Shamal asked.

"Oh when I was talking to the doctor I mentioned how I like making clothing designs and he asked if he could see a few since he is a fashion lover as well," Hayate answered. "I wonder if he could give me a few suggestions." With that one line a feeling of dread fell down the Wolkenritter spine. Hayate was already a great designer using them as her test subjects they did not want to know what would happen if she met someone who could help her make more of those dreaded outfits.

The trio left the house shortly afterward making their way to the hospital. A few minutes later Signum in her battle outfit and Zafira in human form left as well traveling on the rooftops. Unseen by them was a group of people dressed as ninjas watching them leave. Upon seeing the second group leave the ninja's reported, "this is mist unit one all targets have left the house but traveling in two groups one on the ground with primary while another is providing lookout on the roofs."

Hearing this Squalo who was making his way to the house said over the radio, "which secondary are in the groups?"

"The blond and small red head are with the primary while the pink head and the dog in human form are on the roof," The mist ninja said.

"Okay create an illusion and lead the pair on the roof to the nearest park. After that create a mist barrier to keep everyone out while me and Levi fight them," Squalo said.

"Understood sir," the officer said. He then commanded his men to start the illusion. They kept it subtle at first so the targets didn't notice it. They had them take a 'detour' towards the park because of some road work that was being done that was really an illusion while the real group stuck with their normal path.

A few minutes after following their master Signum noticed Zafira sniffing the air in confusion. "What is it," She asked.

"Since we turned for the detour I haven't been able to smell the others scent. At first I thought the dirt in the air from the road work was hiding the scent but know I'm not so sure. I also thought I caught sight of someone following us," Zafira said.

Hearing this Signum sent a telepathic message to vita saying, "Vita wear are you and shamal right now?"

"We are almost to the hospital," Vita answered.

"How did you get past the road work so quickly," Zafira asked.

"What road work," Shamal asked hearing the question.

"Dammit we were fooled," Signum said out loud. Her instincts suddenly went wild and she drew her sword just in time to block a wrist mounted blade of a person with long silver hair. Zafira was about to jump in and aid Signum when he had to jump out of the way of a bolt of lightning. He looks up and sees it came from a group of umbrellas floating above a guy with black spikey hair and piercing on his face. A second later they can feel a barrier rise up around them but it felt different than the usual one they used.

"Voi, not bad. My name is Superbi Squalo," the silver head said charging at Signum with his sword.

"I am leviathan and in the name of the boss I will finish you," leviathan said. "Levi bolt," he said launching several bolts of lightning at Zafira.

Signum sent a message to vita and shamal saying, "looks like we are going to be held back for a bit be careful and protect Hayate." She then charges at Squalo who blocks her swing. The two trade blows till Squalo lets out a strong swing of his sword that Signum block s but hears "attacco di Squalo." When the attack hits her sword she finds herself unable to move while Squalo then says "Zanna Di Squalo" thrusting his sword forward repeatedly landing several blows on the paralyzed Signum. The attack sends her flying but luckily for her the barrier jacket took the damage but was destroyed as a result. She gets up breathing slightly heavy from the attack. She loads a cartridge into her sword and lets it give her a burst of power and turns her sword into a chain sword that she launches at Squalo.

"Oh don't tell me that the best you got," Squalo said. He then charges at her.

 **Zafira vs leviathan.**

Zafira sees Signum go flying and was about to run to her aid when his opponent tried to hit him in the head with a closed umbrella. He managed to block the attack before he tried to counter with a right hook but Levi managed to dodge the attack and jumped back before he threw the umbrellas in the air and launched a few attacks at Zafira.

Zafira managed to dodge the attacks but was getting annoyed with his opponent. It was obvious that this man focused mainly in mid to long range combat. Unfortunately that makes it harder for a close range fighter like Zafira. He may have a few long range attacks but he focused on close range. He tried to close the distance with his opponent but he kept having to fall back in order to avoid the lightning attacks. After his latest failure he growls on frustration before he shifts to his animal form and charges his opponent at greater speed then he could in his human form. He manages to avoid the lightning as he charges at his opponent he opens his maw aiming to rip off his opponents arm but gets stopped when his opponent uses an umbrella covered in green lightning to block the attack. He then punches Zafira away with a solid punch covered in the same lightning to the face. Zafira flies back for a bit before he lets out a growl and lunges at his opponent once more.

 **With the others**

Vita and Shamal were worried about the others. They had tried to find out more about the situation but they were unable to learn much since the others were too busy to talk. All they knew was that their opponents were good.

The two started to have a telepathic talk. "Do you think one of us should go and help them," Vita asked.

"I don't know," Shamal said. "This could be a trick to reduce the number of guards around Miss Hayate."

"Good point," Vita said. They suddenly see Dr. Lussuria come to them with a big smile on his face.

"Hello there Hayate darling how are you today," Lussuria asked.

"Just fine doctor," Hayate said. "These are some of the designs I wanted to show you." She hands him the book that he takes with a kind smile on his face as he looks at the photos. As he looks at the photos the two make their way to the examination room with vita and shamal following behind. Unfortunately for the two the moment Lussuria started to speak to them mammon had captured them in an illusion. When they reached a fork in the hallway Lussuria and Hayate turned left while shamal and Vita turned right.

The pair followed after their master till they started to get suspicious on where they were being led. When the group made their way to the roof vita had enough and yelled, "Enough where are you leading Hayate."

'Lussuria' turned around and said, "Shi, shi, shi I think the peasants have figured it out." When the lines were said Lussuria changed into a smaller teenager with blond hair covering his eyes and wearing a crown.

'Hayate' turned around and said, "Mu About time I was thinking this was a waste of money." She then transformed into a small child covered in a hood with the only thing visible was her mouth and the snake floating above her head.

Seeing this the two instantly activated their device and equipped their barrier jackets. "Who are you," Shamal asked.

"I'm Prince Belphegor peasant," he said as he charges at vita with knives in his hand. Vita sees this and forms several balls in her hand that she throws in the air before she launches them at him. Belphegor sees the balls coming so he jumps over most of them before he covers his knives in storm flames to cut through the last one.

"What," vita asked shocked that someone was able to cut through her spheres. She then has to use Graf Eisen to block his knives from cutting her. She manages to use her strength to push him away and notices cracks on Graf's staff. Seeing this she now knows she shouldn't try to block too many of those flame covered knives. She charges at him aiming to hit him in the head with her hammer. He managed to dodge the attack and throw several knives at vita that she was unable to dodge. He barrier jacket managed to take most of the damage but she still received a cut on her cheek from the knives.

Seeing the cut vita grew frustrated and used a cartridge to increase the power of her power. She created a few more spheres and launched them at the prince. He saw the spheres coming at him at greater speed then before. He tried to cut them with his knives again but they were denser than the last group and it took more effort to cut the spheres. This caused one of them to hit him in the gut and send him flying into an AC unit on the roof.

"Ha didn't expect that did you," Vita said. She then sees the prince get up and reach for his head that started to bleed thanks to the impact with the AC.

"You made the prince bleed now you die," Belphegor said. He focused flames on his ring before a mink appeared on his shoulder with a tail covered in storm flames. "Cambio forma," he said. The mink then lunges towards his hands before it merges with his knives forming two clawed gloves on his hands **(imagine Freddy Krueger but with claws on both hands** ). He throws one forward revealing that the blades can be launched staying connected by a string made out of storm flames. Vita took to the air to avoid the attack and witnesses the claws wrapped around a clothing post that was near wear vita was and cut through it like it was made out of paper.

"You try to stand above the prince I will make you pay for that," Belphegor said before he launched his gloves at her.

 **Shamal vs Mammon**

Shamal was in trouble. There was no other way to describe the situation she was in. she was using her strongest barrier to keep the snakes her opponent had summoned but found they were able to make it through making her use some of her limited combat ability to attack the snakes that disappeared in a flash of indigo colored flames. She was primarily a support base fighter that healed the others or gave them a way to escape.

Her opponent just looked at her not even struggling to control her creatures. Even after she introduced herself all her opponent had said is that she couldn't afford her name. At first she thought that was a sign the person was here out of distress but later learned she meant it literally. She swung her weapon destroying another two snakes.

"Mu if you keep making conjure more snakes I will charge you," spoke mammon.

"That doesn't make since," shamal said. "Am I just supposed to let them attack me?"

"Yes you are. I am not paid enough to have my illusions challenged by you," Spoke mammon.

"Illusions," Said shamal. This whole time she thought her opponent was summoning these creatures. Not making them through illusions. Hearing this she gets a bit over confident and drops her barrier to lunge at her opponent ignoring the snakes since they are only an illusion. This mistake cost her when several of the snakes manage to wrap around her keeping her in place. "What, how are some of them real," she asked in shock.

"Mu, you clearly have never faced someone skilled enough to create real illusions before," spoke mammon spoke.

"Real illusions, what are those," Shamal asked as she tried to break free.

"I could tell you but you would have to pay me," Mammon said. She then sat down on Shamal's head and watched the prince play with his opponent.

 **Lussuria and Hayate**

"Where did shamal and vita go," Hayate asked noticing that the two had disappeared.

"Oh they are just entertaining a few friends of mine darling," Lussuria said. "Now for the matter of what is wrong with you."

"You mean you found the cause," Hayate said in shock. No other doctor had found the cause but it seemed Lussuria had.

"Yes I did but first I need to tell you about something very special that only a select few know about," he said. He starts to focus his flames into his ring and summons a peacock.

"wow, how did you do that was it magic," she had seen the others do things like this but outside of when they first appeared she had never seen any living creature be summoned.

"Close my dear this is with the help of my flames of dying will. A flame of dying will is a strong gathering of your own internal energy that resonates with the body and comes out in one of seven forms," he explained trying to use words a nine year old would understand.

"Oh wow," Hayate said. "But how does this relate to my condition?"

"Well I'm not sure what but something is absorbing your flames at a steady rate causing your flames to focus on the more vital parts of your body," Lussuria said.

When he said this the first thing to flash in Hayate mind was the book that the others appeared from. "I see so what am I going to do," she asked.

Lussuria noticed a moment of recognition when he spoke to her about the cause but decided not to push for details right know. "Well sweetie right now your flames are latent just waiting for the right push to become active. Hopefully with some training we can limit the drain on you till we can find the cause and stop it. know I want you to hold onto this ring it will be what I want you to focus on as you think about what your greatest desire is," Lussuria said handing her an A class ring.

Hayate looks at the ring and focuses on it like he told her to. She tries to think about what her greatest desire is and the first thing that comes to mind is to be able to walk again but that didn't cause a reaction to form at all. She then thought about what she wanted most and all she could see was Signum, Shamal, Vita, and Zafira sitting at the table with her with smiles on their faces. That was what she wanted the most for her friends and family to be happy and do her best to help them.

As she thought this Lussuria had to take a step back as the ring in Hayate's hand was destroyed from being overloaded by her flames. Lussuria could only admire the strength and purity of Hayate's sky flames. He noticed small portions of it shoot off in four directions and could not keep the smile off his face. Her flames clearly accept the other four as her guardians and are attempting to harmonize with them even from a distance. "The others are about to get a bit more of a challenge now," he said.

He then turns to admire her flames for a moment before he tells her to reduce them in a more controlled manner. She had one of the purest sky flames he had ever scene with the only one to match could be counted on one hand, Xanxus, Yuni, Byakuran, and Tsuna, those were the only ones he had ever felt that were as strong and pure as the ones Hayate was giving off.

"Very well sweetie now try to tone it down before you burn the hospital down," Lussuria said. His smile grows as her flames start to die down till they are focused in her hands. She opens her eyes to see the flame in her hand. She admires the flames till she noticed the pretty ring was gone.

"What happened to the ring," she asked.

"Your flames were stronger than I suspected and overloaded the ring causing it to be destroyed," He answered.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said.

"That's okay my dear it just shows how strong you are," he said waving off her concern for the ring. Now let's teach you how to control your flames so you can limit the drain." The two spent the rest of their session practicing control exercises.

 **Squalo vs Signum**

Signum was breathing heavy while looking at her opponent. Her cartridge system gave her an edge for a while till he brought out those blue flames. Every time they hit her she could feel that part of her body becoming numb. In swords skill she has to admit that he has her beat in just a matter of minutes he had figured out her style and how to counter it. The only real advantage she had found is that she can fly and attack her opponent at a distance, but she can't do that. This man had challenged her as a swordsman and in her honor as a swordswoman she refuses to win in such a manner. She could not call herself the knight of the sword if she lost her honor as a swordswoman.

She stares at her opponent and suddenly she can feel something start to wrap around her. It felt like she was sitting at the table with her master and the others enjoying a nice tea that Hayate had just made. Felling this Signum felt her resolve harden to defeat this man and protect Hayate no matter what. She charged at the man getting ready for another round with him returning the favor by charging at her as well. The only difference between this time and the times before was when the blades me both were lit with blue flames. Signum looked at her sword in shock not knowing where the flames came from.

"So trash you managed to awaken your flames," Squalo said. "And you're a rain as well."

"Awaken my flames, a rain, what are you talking about," Signum asked.

"Ha you are just going to have to survive to find out," Squalo said. He focused his flames into his ring and suddenly a great white shark appeared covered in blue flames "Alo, cambio forma." The shark hearing the words flew into the sword becoming pure flames. When the flames dissipated Squalo's sword know appeared to be serrated in the form of shark teeth. He swung his sword and the teeth separated from the sword flying at Signum. She jumped to the side to avoid most of them while using her sword to deflect the rest.

Squalo was about to charge at her to begin anew when he heard a voice on his radio. "Shark trash time to go I found the source of the drain," Xanxus said.

"What but it was just getting good," Squalo yelled stopping his attack.

"I don't care just return to the hotel with the others. If they managed to last this long against you then they at least have the potential for quality," Xanxus said.

"Fine," Squalo said. "Levi were leaving bosses order."

 **Leviathan vs Zafira**

Zafira was finding it hard to move. He had been hit with quite a few number of lightning bolts and could feel the electricity affecting his body. His original belief he could beat this man in close range had also been crushed when every time he managed to land a blow he felt like he was hitting steel.

He was about to collapse after getting hit again with a bolt of lightning when he felt something holding onto his body. It felt like the times he would lay outside in his wolf form with his master laying against him rubbing his favorite spot behind his ears. This feeling managed to help him stop himself from falling by placing a foot in front of him and giving his opponent a harden glare. Suddenly he could feel all of his injury's start to heal. He looked down and saw some yellow flames coming off his body wear he was injured before.

With his new energy flowing though him he charged at his opponent once more. He charged at his opponent dodging the lightning easier than before with his body healed from his previous injuries. He made his way to his opponent and managed to land a solid punch to his face sending Levi flying. He was about to continue when he heard the other one yell "Levi we are leaving bosses order."

"okay," Said Levi summoning his manta ray for the two to jump on with Squalo letting out another round of shark teeth causes Signum and Zafira to dive out of the way and creating a smoke screen.

"Voi, don't think this is the end of our duel. We will finish another time," Squalo shouted as they flew away.

"I look forward to it," Signum said clutching her sword.

"Should we go after them," Zafira asked.

"No the others were attacked as well and we need to make sure master Hayate is safe," Signum answered.

"Okay," Zafira said. The two then turned around and making their way to the hospital.

 **Belphegor vs Vita**

"Vita was breathing heavy trying to find a way to move without adding more cuts to her outfit. Right know she was trapped in a web of wires covered in storm flames. She had several cuts in her outfit and her skin causing her to bleed on the ground. She had to close one of her eyes to keep the blood out of it with a large cut below it. Ever since he brought out those claws vita had been on the defensive. He had cleanly sliced all of her attacks.

Vita was looking for an opening in the web when she felt this warm sensation inside of her. It felt like she was in the bed with Hayate and she was holding the rabbit doll Hayate had gotten her. Feeling that helped vita focus on what she needed to do. She needed to win this fight and be there for Hayate. She created a few more spheres getting ready to hit them with her hammer. Unnoticed by her but seen by the others this time the spheres were all on fire with a strong purple flame. When she hit the spheres their numbers tripled and this time they were not sliced apart by the string but pushed against it creating an opening for vita to fly out. She flew through the opening as fast as possible with her hammer just behind her charging toward Belphegor. She swung her hammer at him with all of her might with the size increasing without her using the spell to make it grow.

Her opponent managed to block the hammer with his claws, but got sent flying back. He used the claws on his right hand to latch on to the roof and used the momentum of the hit to swing around and slash at her. She had to use her hammer to block the attack and noticed that it wasn't being damaged as much as before. She looked at her hammer and found it was covered in purple flames.

Her opponent broke into a hysterical laughter and was about to charge at her again if the little midget didn't fly in and say, "Belphegor its time to leave and I am not being paid enough to waste more time with the weak mist over there."

 **Mammon vs Shamal**

Shamal did not thin her pride could not take much more damage. Her opponent easily overpowered her and was currently sitting on her head not even seeing her as a threat as she could only watch as vita struggled against her opponent. She tried to escape from these snakes that had her bound but could not even get them to loosen.

She was about to let out a yell in frustration when she felt something wrap around her and her opponent jumped off her head. The feeling surrounded her felt like the times she had helped Ms. Hayate in the kitchen. That feeling combined with her frustration all came together in a yell of frustration and she managed to break free of the snakes holding her while her weapon was covered in indigo colored flames.

"Mu, not bad but there is no way a newly awaken mist can beat me and I am not paid to play around," Mammon said. She created another illusion with the two underwater with mammon inside a bubble of air. Shamal tried to fight against the illusion but she had no idea how to use these flames or fight against the illusion. She tried to fly to the 'surface' but found herself being held down by chains that suddenly appeared. She knew she should still be able to breathe since this is an illusion but still found herself unable to. A few minutes later Shamal found herself passing out.

Mammon looked at the unconscious form of her opponent without a hint of sympathy. "Mammon the boss says it's time to move out. Stop the brat from killing his opponent and meet us at the hotel."

"Understood, I will be charging you with wasting my time," mammon said. She flew over to the prince and said, "Belphegor its time to leave, and I am not paid enough to waste more time with the weak mist over there."

Vita turned around and saw that Shamal was unconscious on the ground. She was about to turn around and demand answers but found her opponent had already left. Seeing this she made her way to Shamal to make sure she was okay.

"Vita," Signum said flying over to the hospital roof. She saw the condition the two were in and feared the worst. "Zafira try using those weird flames to heal Vita."

"Who were those guys," Vita asked.

"I'm not sure but they were powerful," Signum said. "If there are more were those four came from then we may be in trouble and I fear how strong this boss of their might be to keep such strong fighters under their control."

"I can smell that Hayate is still in the hospital should we go check on her," Zafira said. He was trying to focus his flames on Vita's more obvious injuries so Hayate won't worry about them.

"I'll go you three try to recover from your fights," Signum said as she makes her way down the stairs.

 **Well there we go the wolkenritter vs Varia. I had debated over splitting the chapter into two chapters especially once I saw how long it was getting but I just could not see a good point to split it. Now I know some people might complain about the Varia having the advantage in the fights so here are my reasoning's for each fight and the flame option for each member.**

 **Signum vs Squalo: while Signum could have turned this into a long range fight and held the advantage there it just wasn't in her character. She openly stated how she was upset over beating fate thanks to the masked familiar draining the linker core while fate was focused on Signum. This showed that despite the evil deeds she has had to do in the past she still holds a large amount of honor and pride that she would like to show to her opponents. This combined with the fact that Squalo is not a week swordsman and is known for deciphering sword styles and finding their weaknesses made him a tough choice. He earned the tittle Sword emperor for a reason.**

 **When it came to flames rain seemed to be the type that would best fit with Signum. She tends to keep herself calm under pressure and it seems that a majority of the stronger rains in the KHR series are rains.**

 **Zafira vs Leviathan: Zafira's main problems in the fight are that Levi is mainly a mid/long range fighter and he uses lightning flames. The few times you could see Zafira fighting he is shown to be a close range type putting him at a disadvantage since Levi could hit him several times before he could even get close. Unfortunately even when he got close Levi could use his flames to harden his skin or weapons giving him a defensive boost against Zafira's attack and giving him an opening to regain distance against Zafira.**

 **I chose sun flames for Zafira mainly because he is a hand to hand fighter and most KHR characters that were hand to hand fighter were suns and it fit with him. I plan to give him a minor mist flame but his main flames will be sun.**

 **Belphegor vs vita: Belphegor's main advantage comes in the storm flames property of disintegration. This made most of vita's attacks worthless since he could easily destroy them and even when vita was able to hurt him it just made the prince go into his blood thirsty mode and made the fight even harder for Vita.**

 **When it came to Vita I debated between storm and cloud flames since she had a short temper of a storm but most of her attacks would benefit from cloud flames. I eventually decided to go with cloud since out of all the characters she is the one who can take the biggest advantage of the cloud flames propagation property.**

 **Shamal vs Mammon: to put it simply Shamal is the weakest of the Wolkenritter and mammon doesn't play around with her opponents as much as the others do. Even after Shamal awaken her flames it still didn't help since out of all the flames mist is a flame that you need training in just how to use it properly. Against the strongest mist like mammon a newly awakened mist stands no chance.**

 **I chose mist since they are not really the physically the strongest and that fits Shamal and with what I have planned it was the only one left. She will have a minor sun flame so she can heal the others but that will be it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own RWBY or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha.**

 **Chapter 4**

Xanxus was looking around his nieces place looking for clues about what is causing the drain to her flames. He looked around the small kitchen looking for any clues while also grabbing an apple. He bites into the apple and moves into the room that has Hayate's name on it. As he enters the room he notices the bed sheets haven't been made yet.

As he examines the bed he notices that it appears two people have slept in it. Assuming the worst at first he starts to emit some of his flames causing the carpet to burn. When the smell of burnt carpet hit his nose he snapped out of his anger induced haze and stomped out the remaining embers on the floor. He examines the bed again and sees that the indentions was caused by two people of similar size. Thinking about it he realizes that it must have been the small one of her four possible guardians that must be sleeping with her.

Moving away from the bed he quickly checks the drawers for anything before he moves on to the closet. When he opens it he could not help but say, "what the hell?" in the closet he saw several different cosplay outfits and other outfits he would be willing to bet he could find adult version of some of these outfits in his sun officers closet back at Varia headquarters. "Maybe it was a bad idea for those two to meet," Xanxus says as he closes the closet door and makes his way to the bookshelf.

When he reaches the bookshelf he could feel his intuition giving him a warning. He looks at several of the books and finds most of them to be standard children's books in Japanese. As he was looking he noticed one of them seemed older than the others. He grabs the brown book with a strange yellow cross exiting from a circle and a yellow boarder around all of it. He was about to open the book when he noticed that the book was actively absorbing his flames.

This caused him to drop the book and reach into his pockets. He pulled out a special pair of flame resistant gloves and put them on. He had to wear these when he was first brought into Vongola to try and limit the damage he would cause while still trying to gain control of his flames. After putting the gloves on he picks up the book and can't feel the drain on his flames so he opens the book. On the pages appears to be random sentences written in German. He sees binding, shooter, and barrier on the first few pages. He flips through the book and sees that most of the pages are blank.

When he reaches the last of the written pages his eyes open wide in shock. Written in those pages are flames of wrath, Scoppio D'lra (burst of wrath), Bocciolo di Fiamma (bud of flame), Colpo d'Addio (blow of farewell), Martello di Fiamma (hammer of flames). It seemed that the book formed ten pages from that brief contact he had with the book. He pulls out a bag of flame resistant material and drops the book inside of it. When he was done he left the room and made his way out of the house.

When he left the house he activated his radio and said, "Shark trash time to go I found the source of the drain."

"What but it's just getting good," Squalo yelled

"I don't care, just return to the hotel with the others if they managed to last this long against you then they at least have the potential for quality," Xanxus says.

"Fine," Squalo said cutting off communication.

Now that he was done with that Xanxus starts to make his way to the hotel while thinking about what to do with the book. There is no guarantee that keeping the book in the bag will prevent the flame drain on Hayate. He started to think about more permanent solutions for the book and only one thing crossed his mind causing him to let out a growl. The zero point breakthrough was more than likely the best choice to deal with the book. Which meant he would have to go to the useless trash in Namimori or to timoteo in Italy. He didn't want to explain the situation in detail to the ninth and he was in japan already so might as well make his way to Namimori.

Coming to his decision he went to his radio and said, "Change of plans make your way to the airport rather than the hotel."

"Yes boss," he could hear the others reply over the radio. He then turned and made his way to the airport.

 **Inside the book**

The master program inside of the book of darkness was looking at the latest turn of events in curiosity. She could sense the change in her master's magic with the unique orange flame that appeared. She seemed to be using it to attempt to slow down the drain on her linker core but the program knows she won't be able to fully stop the drain but maybe extend the length of time she has for anywhere from a week to a month more than she had. She started to study the unique flame when she felt it suddenly getting stronger and four other color flames seemed to meld with it to help it grow in power.

She studied the four knew flames and was shocked to see that somehow the wolkenritter power seemed to be strengthening her masters magic. She had seen countless magic's in her time as the master program but she has never felt any type of magic like this before. She continues to study the flames trying to identify what makes each flame unique when she felt it.

She moves to the area that new magic's are recorded and found a flame similar to her masters but seemed to radiate anger the flame moved through the defenses burning away anything that got in its way and even managing to injure the defense program as it focused in on her master's flames. It started to surround her master's flames in a protective manner and injured any system including herself that got near it. she started to study the new flame and it appeared to have other flames working with it as well like her master only this one had five flames rather than four with two of them not appearing with her master flames. The master program looked over the new turn of events to see if these flames might be the key to finally saving their master.

 **Hayate residence**

Hayate and the rest of the wolkenritter returned home with only Hayate having a smile on her face. The wolkenritter were trying to put on brave faces so their master didn't worry but on the inside all four of them were feeling depressed after the fight they just had.

"I'm going to work on some new designs," Hayate said. "Lussuria-san gave me a few tips and even took a few of my designs to be made by a friend of his. I can't wait to see them." she then made her way to her room with her sketch pad and started working on the designs.

When she left the four knights sat on the chair and couch with Zafira laying on the floor. "Okay with master Hayate gone we need to discuss this new magic and what we are going to do if our opponents return," Signum said.

"They seemed to use a unique form of fire magic we have never seen before," Shamal said with a dejected tone. "Each colored flame seems to have a unique ability to them. From what vita told us the red flames seem to destroy what they come in contact with and her purple flames multiply and grow. I have no idea what my indigo flames do but I suspect it might have to do with the real illusions my opponent could use." When she finished she sat down on the couch in a depressed tone.

Signum sat down next to her and placed a hand on her depressed friends shoulder. "Shamal what is the matter you seemed to of been depressed since we regrouped."

Shamal had tears in her eyes as she looked away from them and said, "It's nothing."

"Bullshit," Vita said while giving Shamal a look.

Seeing the others were not going to drop the topic Shamal said while crying, " it's just you guys were able to actually fight against your opponent while my opponent just beat me like it was nothing and saying how I was wasting their time. To make it even worse is that my opponent looked like a small toddler and I could not even get close enough to land an attack."

Signum gave her friend a one armed hug and said, "Its okay Shamal its clear these guys were professional using magic we have never seen before. We were all thrown off at first with their attack and its clear you had a support based fighter like yourself who can somehow make physical illusions. That is something we have never faced before so try to learn from this so you can beat them next time. Which I'm sure you will."

"Thanks Signum," Shamal said trying to wipe away her tears.

Seeing her fellow knight is doing better Signum decided to discuss her and Zafira's opponent. "My opponent could use blue fire that seemed to make the parts of my body they hit go numb. Zafira's opponent seemed to use lightning rather than fire but I felt it was similar to the others fire magic. What can you tell us about it?"

"It's not your usual lightning magic. Every time I hit him it felt like I was hitting solid steel. I could see that when I was getting ready to hit him the electricity would cover his body and it seemed to boost his defensive abilities. The yellow flame I summoned seemed to have some type of healing ability because I focused it on myself and I could see my body healing," Zafira said.

The other nodded and said different observations they had made as well as discussing possible strategies for next time including taking on different opponents. Signum was determined to face Squalo again and defeat him as a swordsman. They also discussed there use of strange unison devices that Squalo and the prince used. They had talked for over an hour when Hayate came out of her room and went to the kitchen to cook supper.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot look what doctor Lussuria taught me," Hayate said. She cupped her hands together and summoned her sky flames to show the others. The look on the four knight's face seeing this was priceless. Vita had a wide eyed open mouthed look while pointing at the flames. Zafira jaw dropped to the ground while he stood up transforming to his human form falling on his butt. Signum had wide eyes as she just stared at the orange fire. Shamal was getting up to help Hayate in the kitchen and face planted upon seeing the orange fire.

"What," all the knights yelled at once.

 **Well there we go Xanxus know has the book of darkness and the knights have no idea. Sorry for the long wait I kept debating on how I wanted this chapter written and deleted it about a half dozen times before I made up my mind.**

 **This chapter was mainly to show what Xanxus was doing during the last chapter and how the flames being introduced to the book was affecting it. We then had the knights discussing their fights and Shamal having a bit of depression over how easily she was beaten. Before any one mentions it I know the name of each flames property but the knights do not and could only say what they observed of the flames.**

 **Next chapter will show Xanxus trying to seal the book with the help of everyone's favorite dame. Will he succeeded or will it fail? You will just have to wait and see. What did you guys think of the end? I thought it would be funny for Hayate to show her flames to the knights and their reactions to it would be a nice ending to the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own KHR and MGLN.**

 **Chapter 5**

Xanxus was not in a happy mood. He hated coming to Namimori and being reminded of his defeat by the trash in the ring battles. Unfortunately he needed the book sealed and he was in no mood to deal with the ninth. So by default he had to deal with Iemitsu's spawn. He and the rest of the Varia had arrived an hour ago and Xanxus made his way to the Sawada residence not wanting to waste time. When they arrived he could feel all the active flames in the house so he kicked the door open and said, "trash get out her now." As if his luck could not get worse it turned out all of the brats guardians was there in the house as well.

"Hieeee, what's the Varia doing here," said Tsuna Sawada. He had spiky brown hair and a short and slim body type.

"Don't worry tenth ill protect you," Screamed Gokudera Hayate. The silver head boy as he dove in front of Tsuna expecting an attack.

"Oh Lussuria we should have a spar to the extreme," Said Ryohei, a white haired boy throwing a few punches.

"Maybe another time sweaty but right now we have business with the cutie over there," Lussuria said pointing at Tsuna.

"And what do you need dame-Tsuna for," Reborn asked. He had already kicked Tsuna in the head saying bosses don't react in fear to anyone.

"We found this on a mission not that long ago and need it sealed with the zero point, trash," Xanxus said. He held up the bag made of flame resistant material that held the book he had found.

"What is it and why do you need the zero point," Reborn asked in curiosity.

Xanxus was still wearing the gloves he used earlier and pulled the book out of the bag. When he did Tsuna could feel his intuition warning him about the book but he was not sure why. "We found this book when we were investigating for a mission. It appears to absorb the flames of anyone who touches it and has continued to drain the flames of its owner to the point they have lost their ability to walk."

"What," Tsuna said in shock he started to back away from the book not wanting to get near it. Until Reborn hit him in the back of the head. Reborn then looked at the book in suspicion till he decided to have Leon turn into a pair of gloves and grab the book. While the lizard could resist most flames it only slowed down the books absorption of Reborn's flames and he found several of his techniques now recorded into the book. By the time he dropped the book in disgust it had added over fifty pages. This caused Xanxus eyes to twitch since he had only gave it ten when it absorbed his flames but shook it off as Reborn's years of experience.

Reborn had to sit down and recover from the flame absorbing book. He then had his eyes shadowed by his fedora before he said, "That book needs to be taken care of."

"That's why we're here," Xanxus says. He then looks at Tsuna and said. "Go ahead trash freeze it."

Tsuna was hesitant for a moment till he saw reborn agree with Xanxus. He then put on the pair of mittens and activated his flames turning them into the x gloves. The flame on his forehead started to flicker. He placed his hands so it formed a triangle. The symbol on his gloves changed to a Roman numeral one. "Zero point break through first edition," Tsuna said. The book became incased in ice. For a moment everything seemed calm till the book started to glow. It suddenly erupted into orange fire and broke free form the seal.

After that the book created beams of energy that seemed to target everyone in the room. Tsuna being right in front of the book didn't have time to react and was instantly caught by one of the beams and the others could see it absorbing his flames. Thinking his boss would be a target Levi jumped in front of him without a second thought and quickly fell unconscious.

Gokudera tried to use his explosives to slow down the beams but they only had limited success and he was forced to dodge several of them. When he saw Tsuna fall down what little self-preservation instinct he had died and he charged towards Tsuna in order to check on him. Due to not focusing on the beams a few managed to hit him and drained his own flames. Belphegor was throwing his knives coated in flames trying to destroy the annoying beams. Unfortunately that did little to stop them and seemed to make them target him more. He tried to dodge them all but one managed to tag him on his foot and caused his flames to be drained.

Yamamoto and Squalo was using their swords to deflect the beams while also trying to dodge the ones they couldn't. Yamamoto got distracted when he saw I-Pin, Lambo, and Futa hit by the beams and saw the three of them going down. He had charged towards them to check on them while attempting to deflect more beams. He could only partially deflect a beam and it ended up hitting him in the shoulder. Squalo was doing better but let out a groan of annoyance when he saw the rain brat go down. He expertly deflected and dodged several beams till one of them managed to hit him and he went down as well.

The mist among the group were trying to create barriers to stop the beams but it only worked for a second before they absorbed the flames in the construct and collapsed. Well most of them were, Flan had decided it wasn't worth the effort and took a nap letting his flames be absorbed. Mukurou was annoyed by these turn of events since he had only agreed to come here because Ken was an idiot and ate all their food so they had shown up for a free meal only to get thrown into this mess. Speaking of ken he was already unconscious along with Chikusa. He was using his trident to bat away the beams while mammon would just float around the beams. Chrome tried to copy Mukurou but didn't have the experience and stamina to keep up and was eventually hit. The two managed to hold their own for a while till a beam hit them in the back. They looked around and saw that some of the beams had bounced off a mirror

Lussuria was forced to dodge the beams to the best of his ability since trying to punch or kick the beams was a bad idea. He had learned that when Ryohei had tried to punch the beams with a fist coated in sun flames only to succumb to their drain immediately. He had made a quick check on him and the others being absorbed and found they were alright just the rapid drain caused them to collapse from exhaustion. when he went to check on mammon who got hit with a reflected beam, that he made sure to look out for afterword's, he jumped to avoid a beam only to get hit by a second beam while he was in midair.

Hibari was getting very angry at the herbivores book that dared to attack a carnivore. He had only come because the baby had said there would be a fight and hamburger steak his favorite food. He had been batting away the beams after a while he grew bored and decided to bite the book to death. He had charged at it ignoring the beams that hit him and his rapidly draining strength. He finally managed to reach the book and swung at it only for there to be revealed a barrier protecting the book. Getting annoyed Hibari swung at the barrier till it started to break. By the time he destroyed the barrier Hibari just let out a growl and hit the book causing it to fall to the ground before he collapsed.

Reborn and Xanxus watched this in confusion since it seemed like the beams were ignoring them. The two of them could not understand why they were being ignored by the beams they tried to get to the book but it launched attacks at them and forced them back. Reborn got really annoyed when he had his own chaos shot fired at him. Xanxus was also getting annoyed by the attacks especially when it fired some of his own attacks at him as well. When Hibari hit the book the beams stopped as well as the attacks and the two had to survey the damage reborn grabbed the book and noticed it wasn't draining his flames any more. Working on a theory he tossed the book at Xanxus who had taken his gloves off.

Xanxus caught the book and looked at it strangely. "What the hell it's not draining my flames anymore."

"Same with me," Reborn said. "Mabey it can only drain a person once? That could be the reason we were attacked and not drained like the others. Now help me check on the others." Xanxus looked annoyed at being given an order but made sure that his own people were okay and purposefully ignored everyone else. Reborn was using his flames to try and heal what injuries there were.

 **Inside the book before freezing**

The master program was confused on the current state of affairs. The book seemed to be placed in some type of anti-magic material and she could not sense what was going on in the outside world. Suddenly she felt like it was removed from the material and could feel a new flame being absorbed.

She could tell from the information gained that this flame was called the flame of the sun and was focused on healing. Even if that was the case she could see several ways for the flame to turn lethal. The sure number of techniques a flame of healing could be used to kill honestly scared her.

Before she could look at the other methods she suddenly started to feel cold. She looked around and her eyes widen in surprise. Ice started to form all around the book and the defense program was losing against whatever this was. She did a quick examination of the ice was both shocked and terrified at the same time. The ice was converting all the energy in the book to negative energy neutralizing it. This was unlike any magical sealing she had ever seen and the book had no way to fight against it. She ran to the core of the book and tried to put up defenses against the ice but nothing stopped it. As she reached the core she found the orange flame from earlier was also reacting negatively to the ice but before she could ponder on this the ice had caught up with her and she could feel her feet started to freeze.

The master program had never been scared before of a seal. In the past many have tried to seal it only for the defense program to break it free in a short amount of time with one hour being the most. This time was different the defense program had been completely frozen and neutralized leaving her all alone as the ice crept up her body. A part of her was relieved by this. No more would she be forced to watch her master suffer and be destroyed because of her, but then her thoughts turned to her current master. She had seen how lonely the girl had been and it was possible this seal could cause the rest of the wolkenritter to disappear and leave her all alone. Imagining the sad lonely face of her master made the program want to fight against this seal. She wanted her master to remain happy and if these flames could create a seal like this then they could stop the program from killing the master. All she want was for her master to be safe and no longer all alone.

She suddenly felt a warm sensation erupt from her and with a large shout of "NOOO!" a strong orange fire erupted from her melting the ice. The fire spread throughout the book and even melted the defense program that started to react violently and attacked any magical source it could to regain strength. After releasing the fire the program was exhausted and could only watch as more flames was added to the book. She then saw another orange fire only this time it was supported by six flames that were also absorbed and seem to strengthen the flame while it gave them a boost as well. Seeing this her eyes widen realizing what she could do to save her master but she had no way of telling it to the master and the other knights.

She took a cursory glance through all the new flames that were absorbed and was shocked when she came across the indigo flame. Illusions and real illusions this had fascinated her and a plan started to form in her head. She spent a moment examining all that they had learned from the flame before she nodded her head and focused on the mist flames the book had absorbed around her body before she disappeared from the inside of the book.

 **Outside the book**

An hour had passed and everyone was starting to regain consciousness. Nana had come back from her grocery shopping and was happy to see so many guest and went straight to work on preparing food for everyone since it looked like they had worn themselves out playing.

The group was looking at the book trying to figure out what to do with it since it appeared to be immune to flames and the zero point didn't work. When suddenly the book opened and started to have mist flames appear from it. The flames started to take the shape of a human till in their place was a tall silver hair woman.

"Hello, I feel we have much to discuss," Said the woman.

 **How about that for a cliffhanger? Well there we have the results of the sealing and the way the book reacted to it. I hope you like this chapter. I was aiming for a way for the book to absorb the main cast of KHR in a somewhat realistic manner. It striking back from being sealed seemed like the way to go. I also hope you found interesting Reinforces viewpoint before and during the sealing. I was hoping to give her and Xanxus a common ground with a fear of the zero point breakthrough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hitman reborn or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha**

 **Chapter 6**

Seeing a mysterious woman appear from the book that just attacked them everyone had an expected reaction. Reborn and Xanxus pointed their guns at her. Squalo and Yamamoto pulled their swords out ready to slice her to pieces. Hibari not feeling like waiting charged forward and started to attack her.

"Barrier," the master program said causing a barrier of magic was formed around her. She thought the barrier would hold long enough for her to speak to the others but that did not turn out to be the case. On the first hit the barrier had cracks start to form. By the third hit it had completely fallen and she was forced to run from him. "Please wait I have something impor-Ugh," she tried to say only to get hit in the chest with a tonfa. Her world soon went black after receiving a hit to the head.

The others could not help but sweat drop at seeing the mysterious person knocked out when she was clearly trying to talk to them. "Pathetic herbivore," Hibari said turning away and heading to the kitchen where he could smell the food was almost done.

"We'll take it from here," Xanxus said grabbing the woman and made her way outside the house.

"Oh Xanxus-kun you are leaving I just finished the steak for you," said Nana as she walked into the living room. "In fact supper is ready for all of you I even have strawberry cake for desert.

"Muu the cloud was thorough and she should be out long enough for us to eat the free food," Mammon said heading to the kitchen.

"The prince can eat with commoners this time," Belphegor said wanting to regain the strength he lost from the draining.

"Fine food first then we leave," Xanxus said.

"Wait a minute first you bring a mysterious book that attacked us and now you want to just leave with the evidence after eating tenth's mother food," Gokudera yelled pulling out several sticks of dynamite.

Xanxus response was to pull out his pistol and point it at Gokudera's head and say, "this is Varia business trash now back off."

"It's okay Gokudera let them take it," said Tsuna. He could feel with his intuition that this might be the best for now. He then turned to Xanxus and said, "If you need help let us know."

Xanxus made no sign of responding except for a soft grunt. He laid the women on the couch and entered the kitchen. The following meal was very active and while nana's back was turned had several flames, knives, swords, tridents, and bullets flying across the table. On four different incidents Belphegor threw knives at the others because he felt they were to slow in giving him what he had asked for, even though on two of those occasions he had asked while throwing them. Mukurou tried to stab Xanxus four times and Tsuna three times with his trident. Which resulted in Tsuna screaming in fear, with reborn shooting at him for cowardly response, and Xanxus launching his flames at the annoying mist. Squalo and Yamamoto got into a contest on who could cut the meat with their sword better. For a few minutes fifteen year old Lambo appeared and looked at the women on the couch with a knowing smile that no one noticed except for Reborn. When the super of chaos was done Xanxus picked the still unconscious women up and hosted her on his shoulder before he made his way out of the house.

Nana greeted them at the door and said, "thank you for visiting and hope you can come again. Oh and this is for your friend when she wakes up. I don't know what game you were playing with tsu-kun but the poor dear should at least get some food in them." She held out a bento with some of the left overs.

Using his Italian manners Xanxus took the bento and said, "thank you mam and we will be more careful in the future." He then left the building and made his way to the hotel they stayed in before when they were in town since the jet won't be ready till tomorrow since Xanxus might have been a little too impatient when leaving the plane causing some damage.

When they arrived at the hotel all of them gathered in the meeting room when the woman started to show some signs of regaining consciousness. Before she could mammon conjured several mist chains restraining the woman to the middle of the room. She fully awakens a minute later and tries to get up but the chains leave her restrained to the floor. "What is this," She asked.

"They are their till we get our questions answered," Said Xanxus sitting in his throne chair. "Now who are you and what is with this book?"

Not seeing any other option the women decided to answer the questions hoping that they will be willing to listen to her later. "The book is called the book of darkness. It was created during the waring ages of the Belka Empire. At the time it went by a different name but that name as well as my own have been lost due to corruption in the programming of the book. I am the master program of the book in charge of looking over all the information it gathers and organizing it as well as being a unison device for the master to use."

This caused all the Varia to look at each other and debate if the woman was telling the truth. Xanxus then looked at her and pointed his gun at her before he said, "do you take us for idiots there has never been a Belka empire?

"The Belka empire was formed on the planet Belka centuries ago that was lost after a dimensional dislocation occurred destroying the planet," She answered.

"What you're an alien," Levi said.

"Under your terms yes," She said. "The book was created to store and sort magic to be used by a powerful mage on the battle field and turn the enemies spells against them."

"That can be a pain," Xanxus said remembering what happened earlier.

"Voi what do you mean magic, do you mean dying will flames," Squalo asked.

"Well yes and no," She said. "Your flames are a unique form of magic I have never seen before. Most magic requires to be focused through an intelligence device in order to be operated but your flames seem to be able to be used through a medium or just your own focus. Also unlike other magic's your flames become stronger when you unites with these sky flames."

"You mean harmonization," asked mammon.

"That is your word for it," she said.

Getting frustrated Xanxus said, "Okay let's say we believe you about being an alien (Especially since it won't be the weirdest thing he had ever heard). What do you mean you are a program, and what is a unison device?"

"I am a program that was designed to help the master interface with the book and sort through all the magic stored into the book. Normally I would be stuck in the book till the book was completed but thanks to the knowledge I gain about your flames I found a way to leave the book thanks to the use of some of the mist flames that were stored in the book," she said. "A unison device is a device that can merge with its user to give them a power boost and greater focus on their magic."

Hearing that made the prince think for a moment before he said, "like a box weapon with cambio forma."

"I have no idea what that is so I cannot say for certain," she said. Looking at the boss for approval which was given the prince summoned his minx and activated cambio forma making his Krueger like claws. Seeing this the will of the book of darkness eyes widen and said, "Yes that is almost exactly like a unison device only we don't usually form a new weapon."

Xanxus just stared at the bound woman for a few minutes having all the information he had learned from her. His gut was telling him she was telling the truth but he was not sure how to continue. He replayed what she said earlier and a new question popped in his head. "Earlier you mentioned the book was corrupted what do you mean by that?"

"The book was designed to seek a new master after the last one dies. This process could take a few years trying to find a master strong enough to use the book after the fall of Belka," she said. "One of its past masters tried to alter the programming in the book in order to gain more power from it. The results of it caused a corruption in the defense program and destroyed some of the books memory. The result of this corruption caused the loss of the books name as well as my own and the defense program to go berserk. Since then the program starts to drain the masters of the book of darkness if they don't complete the book and once it is complete the program would go out of control, kill the current master and cause a dimensional dislocation."

"Wait didn't you say that Belka was destroyed by a Dimensional dislocation," Xanxus said. Seeing her nod her head he then asked, "Was it the corruption of the book that caused the destruction of Belka?"

Her eyes widen as she tried to search her memory of when the corruption occurred. "I'm not sure the corruption damaged mine and the wolkenritter's memory of before the corruption. It's possible but I don't," she was having trouble finishing her statement.

Seeing she was on the verge of a break down Lussuria tried to change the topic by asking, "Who is the wolkenritter?"

"They are the knights that the book creates to protect the master and help them complete the book," She answered thankful for not having to think about Belka's destruction.

"These knights wouldn't happen to be three females and a male who can turn into a giant dog would they," Lussuria asked.

"Yes they are," She answered. The Varia just looked at each other as they tried to figure out what to do next.

 **Yagami residence**

"What do you mean it's gone," Signum screamed at vita.

"I looked at the bookcase we kept the book and it wasn't there," Vita said. "I had Shamal try to find it only to find someone is blocking the signal somehow."

"I see," said Signum.

"Do you think this is connected to that cold feeling from earlier," Vita asked.

Signum had to repress a shiver thinking about that feeling. It felt like the whole world was freezing over and they could do nothing to stop it. Even Hayate was starting to get a little cold but not as bad the wolkenritter were. They had tried to use their magic to stop it only to find their magic wasn't working. Then just as sudden as it had appeared the cold feeling went away and they could use their magic again.

"It could be vita," She said. "We need to find the book before it's too late."

 **And here is the next chapter of Varia of the night sky. Sorry for the wait I had half of this chapter written for over two weeks I just wasn't sure how I wanted the conversation to go between reinforce and the Varia.**

 **What do you guys think about the theory that the books corrupt program caused the destruction of Belka? I was looking up some info to fact check the Intel she was giving the Varia and I noticed that the book defense program caused a dimensional dislocation and Belka was destroyed by one and felt it might be a bit more than a coincidence.**

 **As an added note should I write a one shot about the dinner with the Varia and tenth generation? I originally put it in because I thought it would make a good laugh and I'm not sue if I should write a more detailed version then the summary I gave.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own KHR or MGLN

Chapter seven

"So let me see if I get this straight," Spoke Lussuria. "The book will continue to kill her if she doesn't complete it and if she does then the defense program will kill her any way." He was trying really hard to reign in his anger over this information. He had only met the girl twice but he was starting to like her and they both had an eye for superior fashion.

That is correct," Spoke the woman. She never took her eyes off Xanxus the whole time she was explaining the main problem with the book. She had already had to move her head to dodge two shot glasses thrown at her and did not want to risk a third one. She could only move her head thanks to these chains and the last one was a bit too close for comfort. "But I may have a plan to stop it."

"If you had a plan why did you not use it before," Asked Belphegor as he played with his knives.

"I did not have the necessary knowledge to stop it before but know I do," she said. "Thank to you."

They stared at her for a moment before Xanxus says, "flames."

"Yes the book has absorbed thousands of magic's but it has never come across anything like your flames of the dying will. When it absorbed yours as well as those other flames I was able to find a solution to expunge the defense program and allow it to be destroyed," She explained. She kept silent over the fact that the program would rebuild itself using her as an anchor but she already planned on being either destroyed or sealed before that could happened.

"I noticed it more with the other set of flames than yours, but the flames seemed to produce a neutralizing field with the help of the other flames caused the defense program to back away in fear and become weakened. If we can create a harmony like this with Master Hayate's flames then we could force the defense program to leave the book where we can destroy it," She explained her plan.

It took them a moment to realize what she meant before Squalo says, "Are you saying we need to find her a full set of guardians. Where are we going to find worthy candidates for the boss's niece?" That was one main point any guardian to the bosses niece would have to be quality or at least the chance to be quality. Since she was only nine years old it would be best if her guardians were near the same age as her and most nine year olds are not Varia quality. Belphegor being the exception when he joined.

"What do you mean by guardian and how does that relate to the plan," She asked not sure what that meant.

"A guardian is a person who has been caught by the sky attraction of a sky and formed a bond with said sky," Xanxus answered. "Those are most likely the flames you saw boosting the sky harmony factor. A complete set of guardians would mean having one person with a primary towards each of the other flame types. A bonded guardian feels a sense of belonging and being at home when around the sky and the sky feels more at balance with themselves when they have a complete set. What are the flame types of the Wolkenritter?"

"The woman I fought was a rain," Squalo said. "The prince-brat fought a cloud, the midget fought another mist, and Levi fought a sun."

"So she needs a storm and lightning," Xanxus says. He then turns to mammon and says, "Send out any feelers for a strong storm and lightning in Uminari latent or active. We should try to find ones near her age group unlike the four she has that are clearly much older than her."

"Muu it will cost you," Mammon said as he took a phone to make a few calls. Even if they are latent if they are strong enough then they usually were checked on occasion to see if they went active. If they were or a story broke out showing possible flame use from a person then the local underground with knowledge of the flames would bring that person into the fold usually having them join the local ranks and insuring that Omerta was not broken.

While mammon was talking on the phone Xanxus stared at the woman. His intuition was telling him that she was hiding something but was being genuine in her concern for his niece. "Is there anything else we will need to know," He asked.

The woman let out a soft sigh before she answered, "Yes we will need to force the defense program to the surface and the only way to do that would be to complete the book. If we do not then the book would stay in the very core of the book and continue to kill master Hayate."

"Fine," Xanxus said annoyed. He then got up and made his way to his room to sleep.

"What now boss," Squalo asked.

"Tomorrow we return to Uminari and introduce ourselves to my niece," he answered.

"Well that will be fun," Squalo said.

 **Outside the Yagami residence**

Once the Varia had landed in Uminari they made their way to the Yagami residence with the master program. She still had the mist chains wrapped around her but they were kept invisible so the common people won't get suspicious. "So how are we doing this shitty boss," Asked Squalo curious how Xanxus wanted to meet his relatives.

Xanxus thought about it for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and said," The Varia way."

"Ah okay," Said Squalo. In other words loud, rudely and strong possibility of attacks being thrown. Squalo had a smile on his face for crossing blades with Signum again. When they reached the house Xanxus went up to the door and lift his foot up to kick it open

 **Inside the Yagami residence**

Hayate and vita were sitting at the table doing homework. Even though Hayate does not go to school due to her illness that does not mean she is not being educated. All the material needed is sent to the house and Shamal is put I charge of making sure she learns it alongside Vita. The reason for Vita is so she can blend in better with others and Signum was hoping it will help her calm down from her angry personality.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and all of the residence jumped into action. Shamal jumped in front of Hayate to protect her. Signum and Zafira ran into the room with weapon drawn and transformed into human form. Vita transformed her hammer into weapon mode and lunged at the door ready to attack. Suddenly something came flying at her and nailed her right in the face causing her to fall backwards. The others watched as through the door walked a person that set their instincts off as someone incredibly dangerous. Shamal had to resist the shiver down her spine when the stranger red eyes focused on her and Hayate. Hayate looked at the stranger who just broke in and while a part of her was terrified another part of her was telling her he was not going to hurt her.

"Um Hello," Hayate decided to say.

Before the stranger could respond Signum charged at him with her sword. Before she could hit him her sword was met by a familiar silver haired swordsman. "Voi what do you think you are doing your fight is with me not the boss," Said Squalo. This made Signum look at the stranger with even more concern if he was able to keep those four in line and follow him then her must be powerful.

Before anything else could happen Hayate suddenly said, "It's Sephiroth."

Hearing this Signum could not help but yell, "Vita what have I told you about letting mistress play those games you know they are too violent for her age."

"Voi, I am not Sephiroth and don't need that rumor getting spread again," Said Squalo. When the game was first made featuring Sephiroth some of the grunts started to call him that behind his back. He managed to catch the origin of the gossip and used his sword to teach them the errors of their way. He is sure they still call him that behind his back but no one says it around him.

"The prince thinks you should just own up to it and take that as a nickname. After all he is pretty badass," Said Belphegor getting ready to throw a few knives at any of them.

"Hello Hayate Sweetie, could you tell Signum and the others to stand down we are not hear to fight," Spoke Lussuria in his normal Varia outfit.

"Doctor Lussuria," Said Hayate in surprise. She then looked over his outfit and said, "Your outfit is gorgeous can you make me one like it." This caused the wolkenritter to face palm.

"Mabey later sweetie," He answered.

"If you are not here to attack us then why did your boss attack Vita," Signum asked.

"Not my fault the trash couldn't avoid the book we were returning," Said Xanxus.

That caused all of them to look at what was thrown at vita and their eyes widen seeing that it was the book of darkness. Xanxus then made his way to the table and sat down propping his legs on the table waiting for the rest of them to join in. he wasn't even registering the Wolkenritter as a threat. While this had hurt their pride they had to admit he had reason to. They know four of the seven people in the house are an even fight for them and they have no idea of the combat ability of the other three. Realizing the situation they were in Signum sheathed her blade and made her way to Hayate to stand next to her and was joined by the others. All of them were ready for an attack if it came.

"So what do you want," Yelled Vita still angry about being taken out by a book. Five of the other six joined themselves behind the boss while the woman with long hair that could match Squalo stood between the two groups. Mammon then dropped the illusion hiding the chains to reveal them to the others.

"She already gave us all the info on the book that we could need," said Xanxus. "I guess you could say I am here to help family."

 **And that is where I'll end it for now. There is probably only a chapter or two before we enter cannon. Once we do a few thing will be different than in the series and we may have a few more KHR characters make an appearance. Well we know have reinforces plan and the first meeting between family members.**

 **About the Sephiroth joke that joke was originally made by Sakurademonalchemist in her story Equus. I wasn't originally planning on making it at this point but then I saw the match up for the next battle and just could not resist. I can't shake the feeling that Sephiroth vs Virgil will be an awesome battle.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own KHR or MGLN.**

Chapter 8

"What do you mean by that," Vita yelled in anger. "And who is she?"

"She is apparently the master program of the book of darkness and while she normally could not leave the book, but with the help of mist flames the book had absorbed she was able to leave the book," Answered mammon. While the others were processing this information used her illusions to lift Shamal purse and took some money out of it.

"Hey that's my money," Yelled Shamal in anger. Snapping her out of her shock.

"None of my information is free," Spoke mammon.

"Then stay silent we have no intention of paying you," spoke Signum. "Now what did you mean by helping family?"

"Trash," said Xanxus looking at Lussuria.

"Well you see," He said pulling out several sheets of paper and sliding them across the table. Seeing they were medical base Shamal took the papers and started to examine them.

"Can I please be released now," Spoke the master program.

"NO," said the Varia in unison.

"Then can I at least have a chair to sit in," Sha asked. Xanxus let out a grunt before letting loose a small nod and a chair was conjured underneath her. "Thank you."

"Are these for real," Asked Shamal in shock.

"Yes it is dear. I swear on my flames that everything in those files are true," Lussuria answered.

This caused the wolkenritter to widen their eyes. They assume that swearing on your flames is the same as swearing on your magic which was a very serious thing.

"What do they say and what is so important about swearing on your flames," Asked Hayate in shock.

"Swearing on your flames means that we would stake our very souls which fuel are flames on what we said. As for what the papers show it shows that our boss her is your mothers half-brother making him you uncle," Lussuria said. This caused all five of the residents of the house eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait he's my uncle how come I have never met him before," Hayate asked in confusion.

"Well you see the boss only just recently learned of your relationship and when he heard of your condition sent me to find out the details of said condition," Lussuria answered.

"Then why did the others attack us," Asked Signum.

"Wait you were attacked," Asked Hayate in shock and concern. She then got an angry look and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?" This caused the Wolkenritter to look away. They did not want to worry her so they had kept quiet about the attack but Signum had spoken without thinking about that which was rare thing for her to do.

Seeing the angry look Belphegor chuckled and said, "She has the bosses glare minus the red eyes. The prince approves."

"Had to make sure the trash around was Quality the fight was a test and to awaken their flames," Said Xanxus. "You just barely passed."

"I see," Said Signum. "What exactly are these flames? Mistress Hayate told us what Lussuria told her but they focused on sky flames and only briefly mentioned sun flames."

"There are seven different types of the sky flames of the dying will. The first is the one me and Hayate have flames of the sky," He said holding his hand to show a ball of orange fire. The wolkenritter had seen their master flames but his looked different to hers. Before they could ask he continued, "They possess a strong propulsion power to the point that most skies if they have something they can properly focus through can even fly I the sky with ease thus the name sky flames. They also possessed the ability of harmony this cause them the ability to neutralize other flames as well as draw in other flame types to form guardian bonds."

"What are Guardian bonds and how come your flames look different," Asked Shamal.

"Guardian bonds are the bond forged between a sky and the user of each of the other flame types. Once a bond is forged the others will feel at home with the sky and feel the urge to keep them safe. A sky is constantly seeking out a complete set of elements to the point that it subconsciously releases pulses of the sky flame and draws other towards it," Xanxus explained.

That made the wolkenritter eyes widen they had noticed how everyone seems drawn towards Hayate but had brushed it off as them trying to help the wheelchair bound girl. But as they thought back to it the amount of attention was a bit unusual.

"My flames are referred to as the flames of wrath they are a combination to the flames of the sky and storm giving it much more destructive power," Xanxus said. "The flames of the storm are the red ones the prince brat uses. Their unique ability is disintegration allowing them to break apart and destroy anything. Next would be the flames of the rain like the one the shark and red head can use. The unique trait of this flame is tranquility. This caused the flames the ability to give the target a calming feeling and paralyzed for a brief time. After that we have the flames of the sun like dog boy and Lussuria." Zafira let out a growl at the name. "Their unique trait is activation that promotes healing. After that is flame is the same as the trashes lightning that takes on an appearance of green electricity and promotes the factor of hardness. This allows the flames to harden an object and make great defense abilities. The second to last flame is the one used by the hammer midget called cloud flames."

He had to stop for a moment as Vita charged at him for the name. He dodged the attack and kicked her into the wall. This caused the other wolkenritter to become more protective of their master. Vita wasn't week and to do that effortlessly was a clear sign that he was powerful.

"Now where was I oh yes cloud flames. Their unique ability is Propagation. This allows them to multiply something or make it grow in size. The final flame is the one used by the blond and the miser midget called flames of the mist. Their unique trait is the flames of the mist is construction that allows them to create real illusions."

"How come we have never heard of these flames before or activated them," Shamal asked

"Don't know maybe you were using them subconsciously with your magic or something about this planet allows them to awaken," Said Xanxus. "That is for later now we need to discuss that," he said pointing at the book of darkness.

"Yes it appears the book is absorbing the little cuties flames and weakening her. We had brought it to someone to be sealed but there was a slight problem and it ended up absorbing our flames and the others who were with us," said Lussuria.

"What," said Signum she went to the book and opened it to find about half of the book was filled out. She took a look through it and found that it had absorbed only 20 people yet so much was filled out. How powerful were these people? She closed the book and went back to the table.

Xanxus just watched her the whole time before he explained to them the same thing the women had told them. "What but completing the book is supposed to help Hayate become better not kill her," Yelled Vita. The others looked uncomfortable and wanted to lash out as well.

"That's actually part of your programing to feel the need to complete the book so you will come up with your own justification for doing so," spoke the program.

"Then what are we supposed to do if we do nothing then Hayate will die and if we complete the book then she will also die. What are we supposed to do to save her," Vita yelled at the women with tears in her eyes.

"We have a plan and it is thanks to these flames that it could succeed but we would still need to finish the book," Spoke the program. "If we can complete Hayate's set then she could use the full harmonization to pull the defense program out and we can seal or destroy it for good."

Okay so how are we supposed to complete the set by the brief way you described it they are friends and companions for life so we can't just pick some random people they also need to have the right flame type. From what you said we need a storm and lightning," Said Signum.

"We already set out some feelers to find possible candidates and came across an interesting one," Spoke Xanxus. He then motioned to Mammon who created an illusion of a girl about Hayate's age with two small pigtails and blue eyes. She had a white outfit on. "This is Nanoha Takamichi she had been noticed early on with a very powerful flames even though they remain latent it was more a question of when then if with the strength of her flames. We don't know what type she is but felt she would be a good choice considering something else we found out."

"What is that," asked Signum looking at the illusion of the girl.

Xanxus snapped his fingers and Mammon produced a video player and showed the others a video of two girls fighting in the sky using very powerful magic. One was clearly Nanoha while the other girl had long blond pigtails and red eyes. They watched the battle till someone interfered and stole something that came out of the twos staff.

"This is from earlier this year. All we know about the blond is that her name is fate and seems to favor electrical attacks. So she could be a lightning since most favor that type of attack as well but not sure," said Squalo

"She is definitely a powerful mage with those spells she could use especially that last one. How are we going to determine her flame type," said Signum.

"Same way we did yours," Said Xanxus.

"NO," Yelled Hayate "I don't want you guys hurting anyone even if it will help me. Uncle I get how you want to help but I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Xanxus looked at her and could see his stubbornness must have come from his father's side since he could see it in her as well. He made a motion to mammon under the table to send an illusion message to discuss this later with the wolkenritter when Hayate wont overhear. "That's okay I'm sure we can find another way." He said to her.

They then spent some time discussing a few things before Xanxus had some of his men bring them their supper. It was Hayate and the wolkenritter first time having steak and they could not help but find it delicious.

Later that night when Hayate went to bed with Vita in tow the rest sat on the couch to discuss matters. "Are you sure you want to disobey her orders," Asked Xanxus.

"She is a kind soul that hates to see others hurt it is one of the things I respect about her, but I will not stand by and watch her die when I know there is a way to help her," said Signum.

"okay the plan stays as it was someone will fight her till she awakens her flames and also drain her to help fill out the book once that is done we will arrange for her and Hayate to meet to start the courting process," said Xanxus.

"What is this courting process," Asked Shamal.

"An instant bond is very hard and almost never done the usual process is for the element to spend some time around the sky and for their flames to accept the others over time," Said Xanxus there is a way to force a bond but it is frowned upon and could get you in trouble with the Vindice."

"Who are they," Asked Signum

"The boogeyman," Answered Xanxus. "They are the underworld police that make sure that the rules are followed or they will drag you to vendicare the underworld prison."

"I see," said Signum. In that case it might be best if it was us attacking them over you since we are new elements and if the TSAB find out they already know about us and you can jump in if needed and catch them off guard."

Xanxus nodded at the reasoning and agreed to it. They discussed the details some more and agreed that vita will be the one to fight her in a week time. The next day they started to teach the wolkenritter how to control and use their flames better. Even if they had to pay a large sum of money to mammon to teach Shamal the basics of mist flames and illusions. Xanxus also learned about the cartridge system and was interested if he could incorporate it into his guns.

 **Merry late Christmas every one I wanted this one and the other one out yesterday but I had some difficulty getting the story posted.**

 **Well that's it we have the official meeting between the Varia and Wolkenritter and a plan is formed. The next chapter will be the start of cannon. About Hayate reluctance to have them fight it was clear in the original series she was against them completing the book and they had to do it behind her back. Please read and review so I know how I am doing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hitman reborn or MGLN.**

 **Chapter nine: beginning of a storm**

"Are you ready vita," asked Zafira in his dog form.

"Yes I am I've been ready since we were told about this girl now Have Shamal put up the barrier so the girl notices and investigates already," Answered Vita

Vita was not a patient person and hated waiting for this girl to appear. She wanted to go right out against her right off the bat but that was decided against by the others. The girl would have no access to magical healing till the TSAB was in the area and they wanted to make sure she would have a full recovery whether or not she was the right flame type. Another reason for waiting for the TSAB was because some of the Varia personnel had done a profile on the girl and found she would most likely become active if her friends were in danger. It was just her and the wolkenritter here today with the Varia wanting to stay hidden till the TSAB tried to trap them. They were sure to try and having an unknown ally at the time would help.

They had been attacking some small fry in the area to get the TSAB attention and to help fil the book but it was over so quickly that the book barely got a page if that from their opponents. They were lucky that so much of the book got filed when Xanxus tried to seal it putting them a bit ahead of where they thought they would be at this point.

Letting out a huff Zafira said, "We know you complained enough about it for the last week, but we needed to be patient and have everything in place."

"Yeah, yeah," said Vita. "So who is watching master Hayate tonight?"

"Her uncle and the shark," Said Zafira. "Last I heard she was trying to convince the shark to let her braid his hair and her uncle was encouraging it."

"Ha got to get pictures of that later," said vita. Over the last week they have gotten a chance to get to know the Varia. Each of them where interesting and she could tell Signum loved having a fellow swordsman to duel against. Even though in pure swordsmanship Squalo was actually the better of the two, and that came as a shock to the wolkenritter. Of course the worst part of the Varia practically moving in with them was that it allowed Lussuria and master Hayate to work in collaboration to designing new outfits and making the rest of them acting like dress up dolls. The only one that avoided it were Mammon who demanded a fortune of kings for each outfit. What surprised the Varia was that Hayate was actually able to convince Xanxus to wear one of the duos outfits.

"I'm sure mammon will sell some," Said Zafira. Just then they felt a magical barrier covered most of the city.

"Looks like its time," said Vita.

"Yes," Said Zafira. "Remember don't hurt the girl to bad"

"I know," Vita said as Zafira disappeared. After that she started to head closer to the targets residence.

 **With Nanoha.**

Nanoha was just sitting in her room doing her homework when raising heart alerted her to a magical build up. Not even ten seconds later a magical barrier covered the town. "What is going on," she said aloud.

"Magical signature approaching our location at high speeds," said raising heart.

"They're coming here," said Nanoha with a bit of fear. She looked out her window before she gained a look of determination and left her house as quickly as she could before using magic to fly to a nearby roof top. She turned to where the magical signal was coming from when she saw a sphere coming at her.

"Homing bullet," alerted raising heart.

Acting on instinct Nanoha raised her hand and activated a barrier to stop the attack. It had a lot of power behind it and she had to focus on the attack and she barley heard a yell behind her. She turned her head and saw a girl swinging her hammer at her. Nanoha reacted by placing a second shield up. It lasted a moment before the ground below gave in to the strain and collapsed.

Vita was a little impressed not many would be able to hold up two different shields at the same time able to stop her homing missile and her hammer. Even fewer could do it with their device in its inactive state. Maybe this will be more fun then she thought. She then flew down after the girl. She saw a flash of light and she could see the girl was ready for a fight.

Seeing this Vita created another orb and launched it at the girl. The attack created a dust screen that vita charged head first into while swinging her hammer. Her attack missed since Nanoha had flew to the side and out of the dust screen.

"I don't remember doing anything to you. Why are you doing this," Nanoha asked.

Vita ignored her and created another sphere before she used her cloud flames to make a second one. That was one of the main things she loved about her flames. With a bit of experimenting she found it took less energy to multiply her spheres or grow her hammer with flames then it did with magical energy. She hadn't figured it out yet but she was experimenting on time delayed flames combine with her magic attacks but so far the either activate to early or too late.

Vita sensed something behind her and turned to find a pair of attacks coming at her. She dodged the first one but had to put up a shield to dodge the second one. Okay this girl was good. She is only nine yet was able to expertly control those attacks and only made any sign of them at the end. Not even most mages three times her age were able to pull that off.

"You little brat," Said Vita. She started to charge at the girl only for her to avoid the attack with a quick move to the side and her weapon changing forms.

"Listen to," Nanoha said as large amount of magic started to build up in front of her causing vita to pause her charge. "ME," Shouted Nanoha as her attack fired. Vita barely managed avoid the attack but her hat was not so lucky and was destroyed by the attack. That pissed vita off royally. Not even when she fought the prince brat was her hat completely destroyed. It was cut up a bit but not destroyed.

"Argh," yelled vita as purple flames started to appear around her. Seeing the flames Nanoha recoiled in shock at the flames. Vita then created another sphere covered in purple flames and launched it. This time the sphere grew to the size of a boulder after she hit it and Nanoha had to use another sonic move to avoid it.

"Cartridge load," Yelled Vita. Her weapon suddenly changed from a normal hammer into its missile form with a spike on one end and a booster on the other end. "Missile shot." Yelled Vita as the booster fired up and she spun around in a circle before diving down at Nanoha. Nanoha tried to put up a shield to stop the attack but Vita's attack burst through it and rising heart was damaged as a result. Thanks to her shock from the damage Nanoha was sent flying into a building.

As Nanoha tried to recover from the attack and clear the dust from their lungs. Vita charged at her again. She threw up another barrier this time adding more magic to it. After a moment the two seemed to be even before vita yelled, "Break through it!" with that her booster went up adding more power before breaking through the barrier before it hit Nanoha and destroyed her barrier jacket. Before she was sent into the wall.

Vita spent a moment catching her breath after expelling so much magical energy at once. Once she did she walked over to Nanoha who was struggling to list her weapon and aim it at Vita. Vita had to respect that from the girl. Vita was created as a warrior and could respect the premise of not backing down from a fight even when you have already lost. "Her friends are on their way," she heard from Signum. Wanting it to look good she made it look like she was going to finish the girl off.

As she swung her weapon down she met resistance in the form of the blond they had seen fight Nanoha in the recordings. "Hmm allies," She said.

"No friends," said Fate. She then transformed her weapon into scythe mode and swung it at vita.

 **With the other wolkenritter**

"Looks like the other candidate has shown up you guys ready," Asked Shamal.

"Don't worry Shamal we got this you just wait till the time is right to snag their cores. Possible guardian candidate aside we still need the cores to finish the book," Said Signum.

"Yeah while Signum fights the blond I'll head off her familiar when it tries to interfere," Said Zafira.

"Not just yet I want to see how vita holds her own for a bit," said Signum

"Why is that," Asked Zafira.

"Does it have anything to do with what they said about clouds tend to be the strongest amongst the flames," Asked Shamal.

"Not that, they also said there are exceptions to the clouds. Vita has always had a hot head and does not always think things through. So I'm hoping if we have to save her it make her realize she has to use her head more then she does," Said Signum.

"Well guess it's time to move then," Said Zafira looking at vita as she was caught by the familiar's binding spell.

"Indeed," Said Signum Charging at Fate. Zafira followed close behind aiming for the familiar. Shamal just stayed there as she monitored the situation waiting for an opening.

 **Sorry this took so long. I planned to post this yesterday but I kept rethinking on it and rewriting it till I eventually just threw my hands in the air and just went with what I had.**

 **This is the first part of the initial meeting between Nanoha and company with the Wolkenritter with the next chapter having the conclusion. Hopefully it will be out sometime this month.**


	10. storm breaker

**I do not own KHR or MGLN.**

 **Chapter 10: Storm Breaker**

Vita was struggling against her binds trying to figure a way out. She knew that Signum and Zafira were on their way but didn't want them to save her like this. She recognized the blond from the video she saw of her fight with Nanoha. Thanks to her introducing herself they now know her name is Fate Testerossa.

"This is the end for you. Tell us your name and planet you hail from. Explain your purpose for being here too," Said Fate.

Vita could only look on in rage at the little girl. The familiar yells, "Something really bad is coming fate."

At that moment Signum appeared and struck out against fate. The attack sent fate flying away. Arf tried to interfere but Zafira blocked her and the two got into a fight. Vita was irritated she could only watch since the binding spell was still in place.

Signum raised her sword up and said "Cartridge load." Her sword acknowledge her order and suddenly lit aflame. Purple lightning flash," She said as she charged at fate who tried to block the attack with the staff part of her device. Signum's attack went through the staff. In her state of shock fate was unprepared for the next attack. Luckily her device reacted and set up a barrier at the last moment. The resulting clash sent fate into the roof of the nearest building.

"Fate," Yelled Arf. She tried to get to her but was stopped by Zafira. He raised his hand in the air and tightened into a fist. The two then charged at each other. Seeing this Yuuno put Nanoha in a defensive and healing barrier before charging in to help the others.

"What's wrong vita? Did you let your guard down," said Signum with a small smirk on her face.

"Shut up I was just about to turn the table on them," Yelled vita.

"I see," said Signum raising her hand and a purple sphere appeared in her hand. "I intruded on that sorry." The bindings then broke freeing Vita. "But you shouldn't be so reckless. If you got hurt the master would worry."

"I know geez," said Vita.

"And you dropped this," Said Signum putting the hat back on vita. "I repaired the damage done to it."

"Thank you Signum," Said Vita.

Signum then looked at the battle field and said, "Right now the situation is three on three. But one on one we Velka-type knights."

"Will never lose," Yelled vita. Both chose to ignore a few weeks ago when the Varia beat them in one on one fights. The two then took off to help Zafira by taking an opponent each when Vita looked where she kept the book and said, "The book of darkness is gone."

"Shamal has it," said Signum charging at fate again.

 **In the Hayate residence**

Hayate was in the kitchen with Lussuria cooking supper for everyone. "Thanks for helping Lussuria-chan," Hayate said.

"No problem. Bel and the boss can be a bit picky with his food if it is not prepared right tend to get violent," said Lussuria.

"Yeah I've only known my uncle for a few days but I can see that. But I'm not sure about Belphegor he seems nice," Said Hayate while she checked the soup.

"That is because you are related to the boss. Belphegor compares everything to royalty. Since you are a blood relative to the one he views as the king of the Varia, boss, it makes you royalty in his eyes. So while he is her he will act like a prince visiting a foreign kingdom. That belief is even more supported in his mind with the fact the wolkenritter refer to themselves as knights. Obviously knights must protect the king and his family," Said Lussuria.

"So he sees me as a princess," She said.

"Yes that's why he calls you principessa. It is Italian for princess," Lussuria said.

Letting out a little giggle she said, "I see. So where is everyone? I thought they would be back by now."

"Well you uncle is picky about the type of steak he wants so they may be having trouble finding it," said Lussuria using the cover story they had decided on.

"Oh I see, well I hope they get back soon," said Hayate.

 **Back to the fight**

Fate could only look on in shock. She just fired four photon lancer and the defensive spell used Signum blocked all of them without even phasing her.

"You have pretty good senses for a mage, but when challenging a Velka-type knight. It is not enough," said Signum. She then used a speed based spell to boost her speed and disappear from fates eyes and reappear in front of her. Fate put up a shield but it was shattered by the attack. "Levantine, chop it in two," Signum said. The sword acknowledge the command and erupted into flames. Fate tried to block the attack but it only damaged Bardiche and sent her into another building.

While this was going on Yuuno was trying to find a way to transfer everyone out of the barrier while dodging and blocking vita's attack. "I have the transfer ready but I can't break through the barrier are you having any luck Arf," Yuuno said telepathically to the others.

"I'm doing my thing but this barrier is really hard," Replied Arf in her animal form. She was trying to find the way through the barrier but was distracted fighting Zafira in his wolf form.

Signum loaded another cartridge into her sword she looks at her opponent and said, "Is this the end? If you don't resist. I won't take your life, too." This was a test of the girl's character. She was another possible guardian candidate if her flames were right. If she gave up now then Signum would never accept her as a possible guardian to her master.

"Who would do something like that," fate said standing up.

Smiling at the girls fighting spirit Signum said, "You are strong willed." If the girl was the right flame type she could accept her as a guardian. "I'm a Velka-type knight, part of the cloud knights. My name is Signum and my sword is Levantine. What is your name?"

"Temporary midchilda mage of the time space administration bureau Fate Testerossa," Said Fate. She holds her weapon in front of her. "This is Bardiche."

"Testerossa and Bardiche huh," Said Signum. The two then charged at each other continuing to attack.

While this was going on Arf had gotten into trouble in her fight and was knocked to the ground and was struggling to get back up.

On the roof top Nanoha was watching her friends fighting. "I have to help them," she said. She stepped forward but had to hold her arm in pain. "I have to save them."

"Master," said raging heart. "Shooting mode acceleration." Raging heart changed forms and two giant pink wings appeared on the side of it.

"Raging heart," she said.

"Let's shoot it starlight breaker," said raging heart.

"No way it's impossible to do something like that in your condition," said Nanoha

"I can be shot," the device argued.

"Using magic like that which just places such a heavy burden on you, you'll be destroyed," Said Nanoha.

"I believe master," Said raging heart. "Trust me."

"Raging heart if you believe in me then I'll believe in you," Said Nanoha. "Yuuno, Fate, Arf I'll destroy the barrier match your timing with me and transfer everyone." The others have a moment of doubt but Nanoha reassures them. "I'm fine. I'll break through with starlight breaker. Raging heart start countdown."

Raging heart starts to count down but gets frozen on three before Nanoha talks to it and starts again. Right before she is about to fire she feels a piercing feeling in her chest. She looks down and sees a hand sticking out of her she sees a glowing crystal in the mysterious arm. A few buildings away Shamal was ordering the book to start draining the girls linker core.

Nanoha could feel the energy leaving her body and hear her friends calling out to her. As she felt the energy leave her body she started to be concerned for her friends. They were counting on her to take down the barrier and she would not fail them. Her determination to save her friends and the feeling of the drain caused her core to start to turn red before it erupted into red flames. That started to cover Nanoha and raging heart.

A few buildings away Shamal had to force her arm back. Her hand was covered in burns and she had to let out a scream of pain as she started to heal the burns. "She is defiantly a storm," she said through telepathically through their connection. "Get ready to leave our barrier won't hold against that attack. Especially if she adds storm flames to it."

"Rodger," said the others. "Shamal are you okay," asked Signum.

"I will be," Said Shamal.

The others could only watch in surprise as Nanoha started to be covered in red flames. She started to prepare to fire starlight when the red flames started to cover the attack. "Starlight breaker," She yelled. The red starlight breaker went straight to the barrier and with no resistant went through it. The stress of awakening her flames and the drain of her core was too much for Nanoha and she passes out on the roof top.

Seeing the barrier had collapsed Signum ordered the others to leave. They followed the orders and were moving out. Unfortunately for them just before they got away the TSAB managed to get an image of the book of darkness.

 **Hayate residence**

They managed to lose all the trackers the TSAB tried to but on them and made their way home. Zafira was trying to heal Shamal's arm but was having limited success.

"Sorry Shamal I'm not as good of a healer as Lussuria. When we get home we should have him look at it," Zafira said.

"Thanks Zafira," said Shamal. She looked at her arm it was no longer bleeding but still was bright pink and pealing in some areas. "I was reckless. We knew she was likely a storm and I still left myself open to the flames."

"There you all are we were getting worried," Said Lussuria coming out of the house. He looked down at Shamal's arm. "Oh dear are you okay." He rushed to her side and started to heal her arm some more. When they got to the door it was still a bit pink. "You should keep that covered so Hayate doesn't worry about it.

"I will," said Shamal. They made their way inside with Shamal keeping her arm covered by her sleeve and keeping her gloves on to hide her burns.

 **Well there we go the next chapter. The fights were the same as cannon just with a few minor changes.**

 **Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own KHR or MGLN

Chapter 11

Riding an elevator was a green haired woman in a military uniform. On her forehead was four triangles with the point pointing inward. This was Lindy Harlaown the captain of the Arthra. Behind her looking at a report was a young woman with brown hair and eyes. This was Amy Limietta. Amy read the report out loud saying, "According to the report Nanoha's injuries from the scene don't seem to be serious. But her linker core has shrunk to a very unusual state."

"I see," said Lindy. "So it is connected to the recent events."

"Yes there is no doubt about that," confirmed Amy.

"What about that red fire Nanoha used," asked Lindy? "I have never seen anything like it."

"We're not sure. From what the scans we got of it was very confusing as well as the changes it caused to Nanoha core," said Amy.

"Changes to her core," Lindy said.

"Yes her core has now taken a reddish tint to it according to our scans and the flames seem to be helping it heal faster. As for the flames themselves they seem to be able to break apart magic at a quicker rate than we have ever seen before. According to our predictions a normal starlight breaker should have taken 1.582 seconds to break through the barrier, but with those flames it destroyed the barrier in .324 seconds," Amy said looking at the figures on her screen.

"So they made the starlight breaker even more dangerous but accelerating Nanoha's healing how this is possible," Lindy asked out.

"Were not sure no one has ever seen a magic like this before according to our records," Amy said.

Elsewhere in the med bay of the Arthra Nanoha being examined by one of the doctors. He was scanning her linker core. After looking at the results for a moment he said, "This is to be expected since you are so young. Your linker core is already starting to heal in fact its healing faster than we expected. However you still should not use your magic for a bit. So be careful okay."

"Yes thank you very much," Nanoha said to him. Just then the door opens and Chrono and Fate walk into the room.

"Ah officer Harlaown can I speak to you for a moment," the doctor said.

"Sure what is it," Chrono asked.

"Just walk with me," the doctor said. The pair leave the room leaving Fate and Nanoha to themselves in the room.

After a moment of awkward silence Nanoha said, "Fate chan."

"Nanoha," Fate said.

The two then smile at each other and Nanoha says, "I'm sorry our reunion had to happen this way. Are you okay?"

Fate hides her hands behind her back. "It's just a scratch," Fate says. "By the way are you okay."

"I'm fine, too," said Nanoha. "It's all thanks to you and the others Fate chan. I'm all full of spirit." She lets out a small chuckle before she sees the worried look in fates eyes. She tried to get her attention but Fate's mind seemed to be somewhere else. Seeing this Nanoha tried to get up from the bed when she stumbles it finally catches fates attention.

"Nanoha," yells Fate seeing the girl about to fall. She runs up to her and helps her stand.

"Sorry it looks like I am still a bit unsteady on my feet," Nanoha said. "Thanks for saving me Fate Chan and I am glad we were able to meet again."

Fate smiles and says, "yeah me to. I'm so happy to see you too." The two smile and enjoy the fact that they are together again.

Later that day the two walked into a lab where they see Bardiche and Raging Heart being worked on and repaired by Arf and Yuuno. "Yuuno kun! Arf san," Nanoha yells out loud as she walks towards them.

"Nanoha it's so good to see you again," said Arf.

While they were reuniting Fate walked over to Bardiche. "Bardiche I'm so sorry because I was weak you," fate started to say but was unable to finish.

"How bad was the damage," Chrono asked.

"Honestly not that good," answered Yuuno. "Their auto repair system is active and functioning, but once the structural repairs are complete they will need to be reactivated. We will also have to replace a great deal of parts. Also with raging heart."

"What about raging heart," Nanoha asked.

"Those red flames you had summoned before firing starlight breaker had covered Raging heart and started to break it down causing sever damage. We have to wait on ordering parts till we can determine what those flames where and finding something that won't get destroyed by the flames," Yuuno said.

"Raging heart," Nanoha said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Nanoha it's not your fault," Yuuno tried to say but was interrupted.

"Yes it is you said those flames I summoned hurt raging heart," said Nanoha. She then looks at raging heart and said, "I'm so sorry I promise ill protect you better in the future just please be okay." Her determination to protect raging heart causes her to unknowingly tap into her flames that started to appear on her hands. Yuuno takes the opportunity to study and scan the flames while also looking at Nanoha with concern.

"Nanoha," said fate putting a hand on her shoulder. This causes Nanoha to lose her focus and the flames to disappear. She looked around and saw the concerned look on the others faces. She wiped the tears away and smiles at the others. She looks at her clothes and could see burn marks on her sleeves. "What," she said in confusion.

"You summoned those flames again when you were talking to raging heart," said Yuuno. He then looked at the scan and said, "Fascinating they seem to naturally break apart whatever they make contact with. From what I am seeing no shield or barrier unless made out of these flames would be able to stop them. Not even barrier jackets would give much protection against them"

"So Nanoha can summon the flames of destruction," joked Arf.

"For lack of a better name let's just call them that for now," said Chrono.

Nanoha looked at the recording of the flames when she remembered what happened when she destroyed the girl's hat. "I saw flames like this before but the color was different. Before you guys arrived I had damaged the girl's hat and she got really angry. Suddenly purple flames appeared around her and when she hit one of those spheres it increased in size."

"Interesting I wonder if different colors represent different abilities," said Yuuno recording what Nanoha said. "Do you remember what you were thinking when you activated them earlier."

"All I was thinking about was that I didn't want to fail raging heart like this again," Said Nanoha looking down in sadness.

Seeing Nanoha about to get sad again Arf tried to direct the conversation away from the flames. "Speaking of strange magic wasn't their type of magic weird," she said.

"It was likely velka type," answered Yuuno.

"Velka-type," asked Arf.

"It's a form of magic that separated from mid-type magic a long time ago," said Chrono. "A magic that focuses on confrontational combat over long distance and area wide attacks. Those that were skilled in it called themselves knights."

"The woman I fought called herself a velka-type knight," said Fate.

"They were most known for an armament called the cartridge system. Which inserts into their devices. By loading cartridges of pressurized magic into their devices they temporarily gain explosive and destructive power.

Chrono then walks to Nanoha and fate and says, "Fate it is time for the interview. Nanoha could you come with us."

Nanoha turns to look at raging heart one last time to say," you did a good job Raging heart now rest up." She then turns and follows fate and Chrono out of the room.

 **This is where I am going to cut it off I don't want too many scene jumps and make it confusing. The conversation with graham is going to be the same as the series so I don't think I'll include it in the next chapter and may just jump to when fate moves to Uminari. The TSAB are starting to learn of flames but don't know that much about them. Note calling storm flames the flames of destruction.**

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
